Se busca niñera
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Los papás de Ryoma ganan un viaje pero antes de partir, se dan a la tarea de buscarle una niñera, que resulta ser la persona que menos espera.Shonen Ai!
1. El aviso clasificado

Hola! bueno aqui mi nueva locura de ff. Lo escribí a mitad de la noche mientras veia el decima tercera vez un cap de initial d. 

**Advertencia:** Este ff es shonen ai, si eres homofobico dirigete a la salida mas cercana. Gracias por su atencion.

**Instrucciones:**

-"..."-alguien pensando

-...-alguien hablando

(...) notas de la autora.

**Dedicado a Rati-chan por que aunque no leyó el ff siempre está leyendo en la computadora de al lado.**

**Sumario**: los papas de Ryoma van de viaje y no saben con quien dejarlo, porque él segun ellos es todavia un niño, asi que se les ocurre llamar una niñera. SHONEN AI.

**Disclaimer**: POT sería mio el dia en que descubrieran que la luna está hecha de queso.

Antes de que comience el cap quiero preguntar algo que lei en unos ff de esta seccion¿que diablos son ukes? les agradeceria la respuesta.

**Capitulo 1: El aviso clasificado**

_"Se busca niñera de tiempo completo (dormir en casa) que sepa lavar, cocinar, limpiar y sobre todo jugar tenis, con caracter fuerte, sentido del humor y mucha paciencia._

_Interesados dirigirse a..."_

-PAPÁ!- gritaba Ryoma con el periodico en la mano.

-No me tienes que gritar Ryoma. Estoy a tu lado.- dijo pacientemente su padre conteniendo las enormes ganas de reirse que tenia. Ese aviso en el periodico le habia quedado fenomenal.

-Que diablos significa esto!- gritaba fuera de si "disfrutando del desayuno con sus padres"

-Ya hablamos de esto.- dijo su madre con un deje de fastidio. Desde hace una semana que en la mesa tenian el mismo tema, aunque al pricipio Ryoma pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero ahora viendo el aviso en el periodico se dió cuenta que todo iba en serio. (n/a: por cierto el aviso en vez de encontrarse en la seccion de clasificados se encontraba en una esquina de la primera pag..ya saben las influencias de Nanjiro Echizen)

-No soy un niño mama!-

Nanjiro rió por lo bajo.

-Ryoma ya basta! no te puedes quedar solo en casa por una semana entera!-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada. Te quedaras con una niñera y punto.-

-No haré nada malo. Ademas no es la primera vez que me quedo solo en casa.-

-Y eso es lo que le preocupa a tu madre...ademas recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez.- dijo Nanjiro sonriendo echandole mas leña al fuego.

-Si la vez que incendiaste tu cama.- afirmó la mujer.

-Pero...pero mamá por dios! solo tenia 1 año!-

-Si, y por eso no quiero pensar en lo que serias capaz de hacer esta vez.-

Eso era lo ultimo que queria oir! era una confabulacion en contra de él!

Se levantó de la mesa muy enjado y se fué a su habitacion.

-"y despues me preguntan por qué me molesto".- pensaba tirandose en su cama.- No soy un niño, no necesito una niñera, y sinceramente, tampoco necesito un padre, daria un brazo por desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Todo es culpa de él.-

FLASH BACK

Nanjiro estaba echado a mitad de la sala abriendo un paquete de un sosocette (n/a un wafle con crema de coco, el cual no voy a poner su marca original) cuando un pequeño papelito cayó de él. Este se movio un poco para recogerlo.

Lo leyo, y al hacerlo abrió lo ojos de sorpresa.

-GANÉ UN VIAJE PARA DOS PERSONAS A UNA ISLA PARADISIACA! GENIAL!-

END FLASH BACK

-Esos estupidos waffles nunca traen ningun premio, y justo a él le tiene que salir uno. No es justo!-

Al dia siguiente...

-Ryoma ¿te pasa algo?- preguntaba Momoshiro en los vestidores antes de la practica de tenis. Se encontraban los dos solos, pues el resto ya se encontraba practicando.

-No...solo estaba pensando.-

Momoshiro lo miró fijamente claramente divertido por la actitud del menor.

Los ojos dorados del niño se volvieron para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Takeshi.

-¿que me ves?- preguntó antipaticamente un tanto incomodo por la mirada que le daba Takeshi en esos instantes.

-Es que es la primera vez que te veo tan preocupado- respondió el sonriendo.

-"acaso Momoshiro se habra dado cuenta de mi problema¿en realidad me conoce tanto?"-

- ¿por que lo dices?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Por que estas tan pensativo que no te has dado cuenta que lo que te has estado tomando hace mas de 10 minutos es el JUAPOE.-respondió

-JUAPOE?- preguntó sin entender

-Si, el Jugo Unicamente Adaptado Para Ocasiones Especiales de Sadaharu, tu sabes ese en el que la semana pasada Eiji encontró las patas de cucarachas.-

Ryoma se quedó paralizado. Su rostro blanco como la leche fue pasando por todos los colores del circulo cromatico para quedarse del color de su pelo (n/a: verde no? es que soy daltonica) se levantó rapidamente y se fué directo al baño, seguido por la mirada de un sonriente Momoshiro el cual se quedó esperando alli hasta que regresara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reia histericamente Takeshi al mirar a Echizen con un semblante un poco enfermo y enfadado.

-Si, jajaja- reia sarcasticamente- muy gracioso no?-

-Si.- respondió Takeshi limpiandose las lagrimas de la risa.

-te gustaria probarlo no?- los ojos de Ryoma mostraban una furia incontrolable.

-En realidad no. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.- dijo tratando de ponerse serio, porque los ojos de Echizen le demostraban que no venia nada bueno.  
-Si pues que mal, por que lo vas probar quieras o no!- Ryoma se le acercaba peligrosamente a Momoshiro con el vaso del que habia estado tomando el delicioso jugo.

Momoshiro tragó saliva.

-Ryoma que haces?.- Takeshi estaba muy nervioso.- Ryoma quedate alli. no te muevas no te me acer...-

Ryoma se le habia lanzado encima haciendolo caer en el suelo dispuesto a hacerle saborear cada una de las propiedades de la invencion del de anteojos.  
El menor se le subió encima al moreno tratando de que se quedara quieto, pero era un poco dificil, por que obviamente el otro por ende tenia que ser mas fuerte.

-Echizen...quitate...quitate.- Momoshiro hacia hasta lo imposible por quitarlo de encima pero el condenado tenia fuerza.

Ryoma aprovechó la oportunidad en que el moreno habló para darle lo que quedaba del jugo el cual trató de escupir pero Echizen lo evitó poniendo una mano en su boca, haciendo que este lo tragara pronto.

A Takeshi no parecia agradarle mucho el sabor del jugo pues su cara se puso verde como hace unos minutos habia pasado con el menor.

-Desgraciado...- decia Momo con dificultad, todavia no habia pasado el sabor del jugo.- Ahora tomaras tu lo que queda de esa cosa.-

Ryoma miro rapidamente al vaso que se encontraba eb el suelo totalmente vacio.

-Pero de que diablos hablas?- preguntó el chico confundido- no hay mas.

Momoshiro sonrió muy malvadamente.

-Si queda un poco.- dijo dejando de forcejear con el otro que se encontraba aun encima suyo.

-¿donde?- pregunto mirando hacia los lados en busca de lo que quedaba del jugo.

-Aqui.- dijo aprisionando contra el suelo al otro y pegando sus labios con los de Ryoma, este quedó tan sorprendido que abrió sus labios oportunidad que aprovechó Momoshiro para profundizar el beso.

Ryoma estaba confundido. ¿que diablos hacia Momoshiro?

Tanta era su confusion que se habia quedado inmovil.

No reaccionba, solo se quedó alli, dejando que el moreno hiciera cuanto quisiera con sus labios.

Sintió la lengua de su sempai recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal, haciendole sentir sensaciones muyyy agradables.

"¿pero que hago? esto no está bien...aunque se siente muy bien...-Pensaba Ryoma debilitado por las acciones del otro chico.- "no...no puedo pensar esto..."- Ryoma que por un segundo habia dejado de poner resistencia empezó nuevamente su lucha.

Takeshi se separó un poco de él para llevar aire a sus pulmones, ambos tenian la respiracion agitada. Sus alientos aun se entremezclaban.

-Momo..Momoshiro... que haces?- susurró el pequeño sin aliento muuuuyyy sonrojado.

-Dandote jugo ¿no te gusta?- preguntó cinicamente acercando su boca al cuello del chiquillo.- no te gusta?- repitió lamiendo su cuello para luego subir de nuevo a su rostro y y darle un suave mordisco en los labios.

En ese momento el chico recuperó el sentido comun y trató de levantarse a toda costa pero vamos a ser sinceros: Momoshiro es mas alto, con mas masa corporal, con mas peso y con mas fuerza, por supuesto que no se iba a librar de él tan facilmente.

-Sueltame Momoshiro.- dijo firmemente mientras ponia sus manos en el pecho del otro para librarse.

-Uhmm...no quiero- dijo seductoramente.- pero lo haré si me lo pides por favor.-

-OLVIDALO!-

El menor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ese jueguito de Takeshi estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tenia que terminar con eso ya. Miro las posibilidades que tenia de escapar pero se desesperó al descubrir que no tenia ninguna, observaba al otro chico muy cerca de él dispuesto a seguir besandolo pero se dió cuenta que se encontraba un poco mas arriba que el y que su cara daba contra el cuello de Momoshiro y se le ocurrió una idea. Si le hacia sentir dolor un instante a lo mejor podria hacer que el moreno aflojar un poco el agarre.

y asi lo hizo: mordió el cuello de Momoshiro para que de una vez por todas lo dejara en paz (n/a: que imbecil) y lo que este emitió no era precisamente un grito de dolor, era algo mas suave y mas como un quejido, y no era de dolor, era de placer, era de satisfaccion,... !Era un gemido!

Asi es, Takeshi cerró los ojos al momento que sintió el contacto disfrutando del mordisco de Ryoma que aunque le habia dolido un poco valió la pena, porque lo encontró placentero. Se acercó a su oido sonriendo sadicamente.

-Echizen, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer.-

Rapidamente volvió a retomar los labios del otro solo que ahora con una intensidad desmedida.

-Fshh, Tezuka dice que se den pri...- El chico de la bandana se quedó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente mientras veia la semejante escena.

Momoshiro se quitó de encima de Ryoma tan rapido que se preguntó cuando se habia quitado.

Ryoma se paró al instante, escondiendo su rubor de la serpiente fingiendo acomodar su gorra.

-Fshhh, le diré que estan ocupados.- dijo este con un cambio de voz inmediato.

-Esperame ya voy.- dijo acomodandose correctamente su uniforme y saliendo detras de Kaoru en direccion a las canchas de tenis.

-"que diablos..."-

Ryoma toco sus labios, aun mas enrojecidos de lo normal producto del salvaje de Momoshiro (n/a: sorry no me controlo)

Se quedó un bueno rato pensando, pensó tanto que cuando volvió en si, ya los demas titulares estaban entrando para cambiarse...

HABIA TERMINADO LA PRACTICA!

Y si peor temor se materializó cuando vió al bochou acercandose con cara de pocos amigos.

-Echizen...- conteniendo las ganas de matarlo.-mañana daras 100 vueltas a las canchas, y te tomaras por lo menos tres litros de jugo de Sadaharu, para que no se te olvide que es obligario que todos los titulares practiquen caundo se les diga y no cuando ellos quieran. ¿ de acuerdo?-

-Si, señor- respondió sin saber en realidad que responder aun estaba conmocionado, y mas aun cuando vió que Momoshiro venia detras con su siempre amigalbe sonrisa.

-Ryoma... no me digas que te quedaste dormido.- se burló de él como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ryoma se sonrojó recordando lo sucedido.

-Mada mada dane- dijo mientras se paraba, recogia su bolso y se marchaba sin decir nada.

Momoshiro lo miró preocupado.

-"que le pasará a Ryoma?"- pensó inocentemente sin nisiquiera reparar en que todo habia sido culpa suya.

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

-...entonces ahora para conseguir el ph tienes que restarle 14 a este resultado de aca... y lo que te da lo pones aqui, no olvides sacarlo del parentesis... ¿lo ves¿kaoru?-

-...-

Sadaharu frunció el ceño.

-¿kaoru? me estas escuchando?

-¿ah? si, claro que estoy escuchando.- respondió de manera distraida.

-¿a si? entonces repite lo que te acabo de decir.-

Kaoru trató de recordarle algo del aburrido tema que le estaba explicando.

-lo multiplico por doce y lo meto en el parentesis.-

Sadaharu suspiró.

-Kaoru me dijiste que necesitabas las clases y realmente dudo y creo estar en lo correcto, de que me estes escuchando, de hecho hay un 99.9 por ciento de probabilidades de que eso sea asi.-

-Fshh-

-Te pasa algo?-

-u.u nos vemos mañana.- dijo levantandose del escritorio de la habitacion de Inui

Sadaharu lo tomo por el brazo antes de que si quiera tocara de pomo de la puerta.

-Yo...gomen Inui-sempai- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, el cual Sadaharu si escuchó.

"habia un 87.3 por ciento de probabilidades de que me dijera eso."

-Realmente no me pasa nada- dijo-

Inui lo acercó a él casi violentamente.

-Kaoru...-murmuró tocando suavemente el menton del chico, el cual aunque sorprendido y sonrojado no oponia ningun tipo de resistencia.- respondeme con la verdad...¿por quien me estas cambiando?

Kaidoh se quedo con la boca abierta, pero salió rapidamente de su trance.

-No se de que habla Inui-sempai- respondió mientras se recargaba contra el pecho de Sadaharu.

-Kaoru...hay un 2 por ciento de probabilidades de que me estes diciendo la verdad, por el contrario un 98 por ciento de que me mientas, si me estas mientiendo como creo que lo haces, no me dejaras otra opcion que enojarme contigo.

-No le miento Inui-sempai.-dijo alzando un poco el rostro.

Sadaharu sonrió ampliamente, mientras que hacia un gesto de alivio.  
Kaoru por su parte se acercó mas a él acercando mas su rostro a su cuello frotandolo contra este como reclamando un poco de afecto.

El gesto del menor le parecio muy dulce. Hacia tiempo que no veia una imagen tan inocente como esa, sin embargo el se quedó estatico, sonriendo ante el espectaculo que le demostraba el chico serpiente.

Kaidoh aun asi no se despegaba de Inui, por el contrario, ahora pareciera como si quisiera mas que nunca que Inui lo acariciara y que despejara sus dudas y Sadaharu sabia muy bien que esto era lo que queria.

Kaidoh se empezaba a desesperar, paso sus brazos por la cintura de su sempai para abrazarlo, pero sin obtener ningun resultado.

Levantó la cara un poco derrotado por no cumplir su cometido.

-Inui-sempai...-dijo suavemente en un siseo mirandolo de forma implorante.

Sadaharu se conmovió por la actuacion del chico, y le respondió el abrazo. Habia algunas veces en que preferia eso, el suave abrazo de Kaoru que le demostraba mucho mas que millones de palabras.

Pero despues de unos minutos Sadaharu no le hizo falta ser un genio para saber que las intenciones de Kaoru eran ir mas alla, sobretodo cuando sintió algo calido en el cuello: Kaoru estaba lamiendo y besando suavemente el cuello de Inui sin ningun tipo de reparo, solo lo hacia desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El cuerpo del rey de la data empezó a ser recorrio por numerosas descargas electricas que producia el contacto que tenia con Kaidoh, sin embargo mas pudo su fuerza de voluntad: puso sus manos en los hombros de Kaoru separandolo suavente de él.

-Kaoru Kaidoh ¿quien creeria verte en esta situacion alguna vez?- miró directamente a sus ojos aunque el otro tenia la mirada baja. Pasó los dedos con cuidado por los labios de Kaoru- Creeme Kaoru que si alguien tiene ganas de hacerte el amor, soy yo, pero no en este momento.- agregó y se dirigió al escritorio donde estaban los libros con los cuales estaban estudiando hace unos instantes. Tomó uno y empezó a trazar lo que parecia los ingredientes de su nuevo jugo.

Kaoru no se movió del sitio en donde estaba, pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la puerta. Sabia que en esos momentos Inui no lo detendria.

-Pense que ibamos a estudiar juntos...- dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de trazar lineas en un cuaderno.- Pero suponia que habia un 58 por ciento de probabilidades que algo como esto sucediera, pero no esperé estar tanto en lo correcto. Eres tan impredecible que a veces te temo. Pero...despues de todo esa cualidad tuya es excitante.-

-Fshh-

Kaoru viró los ojos y salió de la habitacion.

-"Creo que me iré a dar una ducha de agua fria"- pensó mientras cerraba el cuaderno en el cual escribia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No olvides dormir antes de las nueve de la noche...y no se te ocurra mirar television a esa hora...-

-Si mamá...-

-Bañate diariamente, y nada de fiestas salvajes...-

-Si papá...-murmuró apretando los dientes.

-Ah, no olvides cepillarte los dientes despues de cada comida...portate bien y no hagas enojar a la niñera...-se despidió su madre dandole un beso en la frente antes de subir al auto.-Los llamaré para ver como van las cosas aqui.-

-No te preocupes creo que Ryoma y su niñera se llevaran muy bien...-dijo Nanjiro malvadamente.

-Eso espero, por cierto, la niñera tiene un contrato firmado con nosotros, el tiene una copia, la otra está en la cocina, tu tambien deber velar porque se cumplan al pie de la letra. Cualquier cosa solo llama.-

-"dijo ÉL o es mi imaginacion?"-

-Bueno chico cuidate.- se despidió su padre revolviendole el cabello. Esto lo hizo rabiar mas.

-Si adios padre.- dijo de manera sarcastica-"como me gustaria que no volvieras"-

-Adios Ryoma, si te portas bien, te traeremos un regalo.-

-Si adios-

Entró a la casa, en esos momentos estaba oscura y silenciosa (aunque eran las 6 de la tarde) fué a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.

Se dirigió rapidamente a ella.

-"seguro son mis padres que se arrepintieron de ir"-

Abrió la puerta y lo que vió le heló la piel.

-Hola Echizen- saludó la persona del otro lado de la puerta mientras le echaba una mirada un tanto antipatica.- Supongo que no es el mejor trabajo del mundo pero me prometieron buena paga.- lo evaluaba mirandolo de pies a cabeza.

Ryoma estaba en shock. Iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara del visitante, pero este la detubo con una mano.

-Ni lo intentes-dijo-tu madre no te dijo que tienes que portarte bien con tu niñera?-

Ryoma no lo podia creer.

-No puede ser- murmuró para sí con voz debil.

El otro chico alzó una ceja.

-TU!- preguntó casi gritando.

-"QUE DEMONIOS HICE EN EL MUNDO PARA MERECER SEMEJANTE CASTIGO!"- Ryoma por mas que trataba verle el lado bueno al asunto no se le encontraba.-

-Fshh, Echizen, me dejaras pasar?- preguntó un muy malhumorado Kaidoh harto de el comportamiento del principe.

-"QUE HICISTE PAPÁ!"

**Fin del capitulo!**

Jiji, esto es una locura que se ocurrió hace tiempo pero no sabia como escribirla, el primer cap siempre es el mas aburrido, pero tenganme paciencia, apenas es el segundo fic que escribo y el primero YAOI.

Ahora les suplico algo en especial...

R-E-V-I-E-W-S


	2. ¿Que hace sempai?

**Hola! Vaya! Chris Melian no esperó tener tantos lectores, bueno, eso es una buena señal...pero queria pedirles algo...si el cap queda aburrido, pueden hacer el favor de dejar un review aunque sea por lastima...please! ustedes escriben tambien y creo que no quisieran que no les enviaran reviews!T.T**

**vickyng**: Gracias por el cumplido! Y con respecto a la recomendacion...la tendre en cuenta...es que soy nueva en esto de los ffs, gracias por tu comentario. Sigue leyendo y enviando reviews.

**El Arlequin**  
Jjijiji, si de verdad creo que la mayoria pensaron que la niñera seria Momo, pero la verdad cuando me imagine esta historia vino a mi asi...y tal cual la escribo. Este cap será mas de humor que de otra cosa...uhmm para el prox será un poco lemon...asi que espero que te guste n.n sigue leyendo! n.n. tambien te digo de antemano que gracias por haberme ayudado con el cap, aunque casi no pude arreglarlo por que no me ha dado tiempo.

**Yukari-Uchiha**  
n.n gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea, aunque estuve pensando mucho si debia publicarlo o no...bueno de todas formas espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior.

**Angie**

n.n siento lo de tu exclusividad...bueno me alegra que hayas dejado un reveiw, a mi tambien me gusta mucho tu ff Angie, de hecho fué de tu ff q me inspiré..jiji aunque no creo que salga tan bueno como ese...espero que te guste este cap. Deja un review please!

**Sweet-Ashie**  
Gracias por la respuesta, y con respecto al ff, espero que te guste mas este cap que el anterior, vas a ver un pqueño desequilibrio con respecto a la historia...mas humor y menos romance que en el cap anterior. Espero que te guste!  
**  
**

**Denevan**

Jiiji, si demasiado especial, aunque para serte sincera, ami me encantaria tener una niñera como el...imaginate (insertar sonrisa diabolica)ejem, buen creo que Ryoma no se llevara nada bien con él. Bueno...gracias por tu comentario...SIGUE LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS!

**Jumo-chan**

Muchas gracias por las porras, ya lo continué obvio, pero es que...no se si les agrade este cap, en mi opinion el anterior estuvo mejor...aqui hay mas humor que romance y eso tiene su por qué...T.T pero tengo miedo de perder lectores...ejem lo siento...sigue leyendo!

**Kaiserin Tammy**  
En serio es tan yaoi! no me habia dado cuenta...si, ya se que soy un poquitin despistada...En realidad no se de donde me salen esas cosas...esta vez espero solo que Ryoma y todos se acostumbren a Kaoru comosu niñera...en el prox cap es cuando comienza la verdadera tortura...Gracias por tu comentario..ah! y no olvides dejar uno nuevo.

**mineko-chan  
**Todos pensaron eso...pero realmente no sirvo para hacer historias que desde el principio empiecen tan romanticas...me gusta que tengan bastantes contratiempos...jiji soy mala ya lo sé, espero que el cap 2 no te decepcione...Sigue leyendo! deja un review!

**nimtri**  
O/./O gracias por el comentario...aunque creo que exageras...T.T tengo miedo de que no te guste este cap, no te vayas a enojar si es muy malo..el tercerop será mejor...lo prometo! aun asi disfruta este!Review!

**Anna15**

A mi tambien me encanta Kaoru, sigue leyendo, y espero que te guste el cap.

**Mayden-Mizutei**

Bueno gracias por decirme lo de los reviews, que tonta...bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el ff, espero que este cap te guste tambien (aunque lo veo dificil) bueno en fin, sigue leyendo!lo de las parejas lo veras luego!

**weird1**

bueno, a mi tambien me gusta la ah un pair, me encanta, pero hay veces que tengo que hacerlos sufrir...jijiji bueno sigue leyendo! y gracias por leer mi ff...T.T no te enojes si el cap es muy malo! hice lo mejor que pude...

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**

si, n.n me gusta mucho el shhdata pair...en realidad es mi pareja favorita...pero bueno te deseo lo mejor para que no te vayas a morir de la decepcion con este cap...no siempre soy ta dramatica pero es que se que este cap esta muy malo! bueno sigue leyendo...

**Hikaru**

si, jeje la pareja no se me ocurrió a mi, pero me gustó mucho la primera vez que lei un ff asi, jiji es decir "Complot" de angie, a partir de alli se me ocurrió esta trama.

Bueno...Sigue leyendo!

**YahairaRD**

bueno gracias por tu comentario, yo creo q ninguno se imagino que seria Kaoru y mucho menos con lo que pasó con momo, pero buenoasi escrbo yo!

**Tomoka**

si, a mi tambien me encanto el momo salvaje, jiji, la verdad fue muy gratificante que me saliera ese momo asi...bueno espero escribir mas del el en el proximo cap.

**Saya Asakura**

Bueno gracias por la respuesta...la entendí muy bien, bueno no te digo mcho por que no tego mucho tiempo...y no tengo mas dinero...Deja el review!

**In****strucciones:**

-"..."-alguien pensando  
-...-alguien hablando  
(...) notas de la autora.

**Dedicado a Saya Asakura que tubo que soportarme muchos dias seguidos de intenso fastidio...y de paso le hice leer este cap tan malo. Bueno Saya espero que te guste.**

**Sumario**: los papas de Ryoma van de viaje y no saben con quien dejarlo, porque él segun ellos es todavia un niño, asi que se les ocurre llamar una niñera. SHONEN AI.

**Disclaimer**: POT sería mio el dia en que descubrieran que la luna está hecha de queso.

**Capitulo 2¿Que hace sempai?**

-Fshh ¿por cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar?-

-Yo...Kaidoh-sempai...no se que decir...-trataba de articular palabra.

-o.ó no tienes que decir nada, solo tienes que dejarme pasar.-

-"Ryoma recupera tu compostura, ya te pareces a la tonta esa de trenzas."

Ryoma se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sus ojos se dilataron al confirmar uno de sus peores temores: La viborita habia llevado maletin y todo.

-"esta será una larga semana"-

El principe se le quedó mirando a Kaoru de una manera muy penetrante, el chico serpiente no pudo evitar sentir la mirada del otro taladrandole la espalda.

-Echizen- llamó sin voltear.

Ryoma salió de su trance.

-Primero quiero poner en claro algunos puntos.- dijo sin titubear.

-a que se refiere Kaidoh-sempai?-

-Las reglas que deberas acatar esta semana mientras estes bajo mi responsabilidad, esas reglas las hizo tu padre.- agregó rapidamente al tiempo que veia que Echizen abria la boca para protestar.

Kaoru sacó un papel que llevaba en su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Ryoma.

_"Yo, Nanjiro Echizen..._

-"tenia que ser mi padre...como me gustaria que cuando este en el mar, se lo comiera un cazon gigante para no volverlo a ver nunca mas."-

_...padre de Ryoma Echizen, quiero poner en claro que las reglas a continuancion se deben acatar al pie de la letra, si estan no se cumplen tal cual estan estipuladas, a su niñera no se le pagará un centavo y TU Ryoma Echizen, estarias en graves problemas con tu madre, asi que espero que hagas caso de todo lo que digo!..._

Ryoma tragó saliva, cuando decia problemas con su madre, eran realmente problemas que preferia ahorrarse.

_...ejem, a continuacion las reglas: la niñera debe velar porque todas se cumplan:_

1._La hora de despertarse debe ser a las 6:00 Am en punto._

_2.5 minutos despues se debe cepillar y ducharse antes de desayunar. (debe ser presenciado este acto, para que lo haga correctamente)_

_-" que? es que acaso se volvió loco, esa serpiente tiene que presenciar cuando me bañe...definitivamente se volvió loco!"-_

_3. A las 6:30 será la hora del desayuno.(el desayuno debe ser preparado por la niñera para evitar incidentes graves. Ah! tambien debe velar porque sea consumido en su totalidad)..._

Ryoma siguió con la lista de reglas que se extendian cada vez mas, cuando leia algunas un leve rubor aparecia en sus mejillas. Sabia que su papa no lo queria, pero nunca se imagino que lo odiaba tanto como para ridiculizarlo cn su sempai, sobretodo con reglas como...

_...156. Al cruzar la calle se deberá tomar la mano del chiquillo (es muy despistado y yo solo quiero lo mejo para él)..._

Su padre era muy cruel, ademas se vió que estaba muy inspirado el día que hizo esas reglas, sobretodo por unas de ellas, que denotaban el entusiasmo que habia tenido:

_...274.Se debe velar porque asista a todas sus clases (incluido esperarlo fuera de su aula..._

Ryoma no quizo leer nada mas...cada vez las reglas empeoraban o para el caso de su padre: mejoraban...

_...299. Debe ser acompañado a cada una de las practicas de tenis, en este momento debe tomarlo de la mano, por...que es muy pequeño y tan lindo que puede ser raptado en cualquier momento..._

O/./O Ryoma mas sonrojado que un mango piche se imaginó la cara de su padre mientras escribia aquella ridiculez: debió estar riendo a carcajadas mientras redactaba cualquier cosa para vengarse por todas las cosas que le habia hecho el peliverde y por las cosas que pretendia hacerle por el resto de su vida.

-Esto...no es verdad...es una broma...¿cierto?-

-Fshh, a mi no me preguntes, yo no fui quien las hizo.-

Kaoru se dirigió al estar de la casa y puso su mochila en el sofá.

Ryoma aun no salia del estado en que se encontraba, ya se imaginaba llegando a una de las practicas de la mano con Kaidoh...

-Y bien?-

Kaoru le echaba una mirada despectiva.

-Yo...no me siento bien...-diciendo esto se desplomo en el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryoma habia tenido un sueño un tanto extraño, bueno un sueño no, mejor dicho una pesadilla: habia soñado que sus papas se iban de viaje y que lo dejaban con un niñera que resultó ser Kaidoh, y que su papá les habia dejado con él una lista de torturas...

-"fue solo un sueño".- pensó, mientras que una sensacion calida lo invadia, era una sensecion calida y agradable.

Abrió los ojos.

O.O

Pestañeó varias veces...

O.O

pero la imagen no se iba...

O.O

La sensacion calida que tenia no era mas que los brazos de Kaidoh aportandole calor: lo tenia en brazos mientras que caminaba a un lugar de la casa.

Iba a decirle que lo bajara, pero hubiese sido mas facil, sino fuera estado tan sorpendido, o mejor dicho aturdido con lo que estaba presenciando.

-Kaidoh-sempai.-dijo en un susurro.-¿que hace?-

Kaoru bajo la mirada.

-Te despierto.-dijo secamente volviendo su vista al frente

Ryoma por una razon no identificada se quedó quieto en los brazos del mayor...

Kaoru abrió la puerta del baño...

-"que pretende?"- el corazon de Ryoma empezó a latir rapidamente, las mejillas del pequño se encendieron involuntariamente, sin saber el mismo el por qué.

-"pero que hace?"-

SPLASH!(n/a: ya saben: el sonido de algo que cae al agua)

Respuesta concedida!

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES!-a Ryoma se le habia olvidado que el era su superior en el momento en que este habia tomado la "sabia decision" de lanzarlo a la tina de agua fria.

Kaoru enacó una ceja mientras veia como el otro tiritaba de frío en la tina y que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya te lo dije.- respondió tranquilamente.- intentaba despertarte.

El rostro de Echizen se puso rojo otra vez, pero en esta ocasion de furia.

-PERO YA ESTABA DESPIERTO!-

Kaoru le dió la espalda por dos razones:

1. Porque queria hacer enojar al peque.

2. Porque en cualquier momento su fuerza de voluntad cederia y estallaria en risa.

-Fshh no me di cuenta.- dijo encongiendo los hombros y saliendo del baño.

Ryoma ahora si estaba realmente molesto, estaba muy furioso por lo que le habia hecho kaoru.

Por un lado su conciencia le decia que no lo habia hecho a proposisto, pero por el otro, no tenia la mas minima intencion hacerle caso a su estupida conciencia.

-"lo mataré, la mataré, lo mataré..."-pensaba Echizen caminando con paso apresurado hacia el lugar donde el suponia que habia ido su sempai: el estar de la casa.

-"no me interesa que sea mi sempai, no me interesa nada, no me interesa lo que pueda hacerme, no me interesa llegar tarde a clases, no me interesa que sean las 6:45 de la mañana...LAS 6:45 DE LA MAÑANA! LLEGARÉ TARDE!-Ryoma se quedó congelado viendo sin dar credito a la hora que ponia el reloj.-pero si hace un momento eran las 6 de la tarde-

-Fshh definitivamente la compañia de Momoshiro te está afectando el cerebro. Cuando te desmayaste eran las 6 de la tarde, pero eso fue anoche. Ahora son las 6 de la mañana.-dijo acomodando sus cosas en su bolso alistandose para ir a clases. Este ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Definitivamente estas cosas solo me pasan a mi.- Ryoma recordó por que era que estaba armando un escandalo.-Oye kaidoh (n/a: se fue el respeto) Por que diablos me hiciste esto?- preguntó en un tono molesto señalando sus ropas que se encontrban escurriendo agua.

Kaoru sintió unas ganas enormes de reir, pero en vez de eso pasó su mirada por el cuerpo empapado de Ryoma, cuyas ropas mojadas se le pegaban al él, un cuerpo que no era para nada desagradable.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Volvió su mirada a sus cosas.

-Me hiciste dormir toda la noche en el sofá¿acaso querias que te despertara con un beso?-

-Gracias a dios que no, porque sino fuera muerto al instante.- dijo en un leve susurro que Kaoru no escuchó.-me voy a cambiar.- repuso mientras se dirigia escaleras arriba para ir a su habitacion. Cuando bajó ya listo pudo escuchar la voz de Kaoru llamandolo.

-Tu desayuno está en la mesa. Mejor te das prisa antes de que se enfrie.-

Siguió a Ryoma con la vista mientras este iba al comedor, cuando se perdió la vista, en el rostro de Kaidoh apareció una sonrisa muyyyy sospechosa.

-QUE ES ESTO!-

Amplió mas la sonrisa mientras iba en busca del chiquitin.

Ryoma miraba con repugnancia su desayuno: una cosa blanca babosa el cual no estaba seguro si estuviera muerto, que ademas de eso olia a los calcetines que su abuelo nunca lavaba.

-Tu desayuno.- contestó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-No comere eso. Traeme algo que parezca comida.- dijo en tono mandon.

-Fshh Tienes que comerlo. Te lo dejó tu padre antes de irse de viaje. Ademas lo dice en la carta en el parrafo 14, las letras pequeña a la derecha.- dijo mostrandole el papel, y efectivamente alli estaba escrito que tenia que comerlo, pero él, Ryoma Echizen, no lo haria, ni que su vida dependiera de ello.- asi que no seas idiota y come tu desayuno. Dentro de 15 minuos tengo examen de fisica.

-no.- se negó rotundamente dandose la vuelta.

-Hazlo.-

-No-

-Hazlo-

-No-

-o.ó Hazlo

-u.u No

-Hazlo-

-u.u no y no me puedes obligar.-

-¿quieres apostar?-

-mada mada dane- dijo con un tono de niño malcriado.

Porque a él Ryoma Echizen, el mejor jugador de tenis, el mejor estudiante, el mejor en todo lo que se proponia, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DE TODOS LOS NUNCAS, NADIE y menos si el nadie era esa vibora, lo obligaba a hacer nada que el NO QUISIERA.

15 minutos despues...

Ryoma estaba amarrado a una silla con una servilleta en su cuello para evitar que se ensuciara el uniforme, mientras que Kaoru se encontrba en una silla al frente de él intentando por medidas desesperadas hacer que el pequeño consumiera el "suculento" alimento, o sea trataba de darselo en la boca.

-abre la boca- la frente de Kaoru estaba siendo adornada con una de esas venitas que denotan enojo.

-...-

-abre la boca- pidio por decima tercera vez en un minuto.-"dios mio no me hagas cometer un crimen"-

-...-

-fshh! Tu lo quisiste.-

Kaoru puso una mano en la mandibula del otro haciendo presion, el otro no pudo soportar y abrió la boca en donde Kaoru metió una gran cantidad de comida.

-"ASCO!"-

Ryoma no pudo distinguir exactamente como sabia, pero estaba seguro de que si algunas vez fuera probado el raton podrido en salsa de los calzones de su padre hubiese sabido a lo mismo. Trató de escupirlo pero inconscientemente lo trago.

El estomago le dió un vuelco, tenia ganas de vomitar, pero Kaoru adivinando lo que queria hacer se encargó de hacerle tomar un vaso completo de agua.

El sabor pronto desapareció de su boca, cuando esto ocurrió posó su vista en Kaoru que solo lo miraba inmovilizado.

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-"le pasará algo?"- se preguntó mientras observba al mayor.

Estubo a punto de preguntarle si algo le pasaba,pero el sabia perfectamtete que si abria la boca Kaoru le iba hacer comer mas de su "rico" desayuno.

Kaidoh aun estaba estatico.

-"debe ocurrirle algo malo"-

Kaoru dirigió una de sus manos a su estomago poniendo una cara de dolor...

-"debe ocurrirle algo muy malo"-

Los ojos de Kaidoh se cristalizaron, unas lagrimas estaban a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas...

-"definitivamente tiene que ser algo demasiado malo."-

-Kaidoh-sem...-

Pero el chico ya habia salido del comedor mas rapido que el bolido rojo de Schumacher...(n/a: y quien se atreva a decir algo en su contra se las verá conmigo!)

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el sofá y tomo un cojin:

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Se tapaba desesperadamente la boca para amotiguar las carcajadas, pero no sirvieron de nada pues Ryoma habie escuchado todo desde el comedor.

-Por qué te ries?- preguntó con cara de "respondeme o te las veras con mi mama" cuando Kaoru ya hubo vuelto.

Kaoru evadió la mirada del otro, no queria verlo, simplemente, no podia, a menos que quisiera morir de la risa.

Es que simplemente la imagen era muy graciosa: Echizen amarrado a una silla, con una servilleta que mas bien parecia un babero para bebés y la boca y las mejillas embarradas de una sustancia de origen desconocido, que por su textura y sabor, podia ser confundida perfectamente por otra sustancia mas comprometedora.

-Fshh, espero que hayas decidido comerlo por ti mismo ahora- mas que una orden era una peticion.

-"Fshhh, por todos los dioses que diga que si"-pensaba mientras miraba a otro lado.

-No comeré mas de esa cosa. Desatame!-Esa si era una orden.

-No, tienes que comer todo esto!- Kaoru trató de tomar el plato en sus manos, pero Ryoma le dió un patada en la mano y todo el contenido de este fué a dar en su pantalon.

-"Despues de esto cobraré por lo menos 50 millones de yenes"-

Kaoru haciendo uso de la casi nula paciencia que le quedaba y tomó una servilleta tratando de limpiar un poco su uniforme.

Ryoma sonnrió divertido.

-Mada mada dane, no existe la primera persona que pueda someter a Ryoma Echizen. Desatame!-

-o.ó- Kaidoh no queria hacerlo, queria dejar lo alli si era posible hasta que se le quitara la arrogancia, o sea toda la vida, pero no tenia ninguna excusa para dejarlo alli, asi que lo desató de la silla. El principe trató de limpiarse con la manga de la camisa, mientras Kaoru seguia con su trabajo: quitar la horrible mancha de su pantalon.

-Ryoma!- una voz proveninente del piso de arriba los hizo darse la vuelta a los dos.

Ambos volvieron a ver al dueño de esa voz, que resultó ser nada mas y nada menos que Momoshiro, que por trigesima vez entraba por la ventana, para pasar a buscar al pequeño.

Momoshiro al ver la escena se quedó de piedra. Pasó la vista de Ryoma a Kaoru y de Kaoru a Ryoma.

-No me esperé nunca algo asi de ti Ryoma, me lo esperaba de la serpiente esa.- apuntó a Kaidoh.- pero de ti, nunca lo pensé.- la voz de Momohiro sonaba un poco afectada.

-¿pero que...- su pregunta se quedó a medio formular cuando analizó bien la situacion:

1. El estaba con el uniforme mal puesto por el forcejeo para tratar de dasatarse.

2. tenia un liquido de dudoso origen en la boca el cual trataba de limpiarse con la manga de la camisa.

3. Kaoru trataba de limpiarse una sustancia blanquecina del pantalon, que resultaba ser muy parecido al que tenia el otro a un lado de la boca.

4. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados por el enfrentamientos en el cual estubieron enfrascados antes de que llegara Takeshi.

- Fshh¿por qué no te vas? acaso no ves que estamos ocupados?-

O.O

Ryoma se extrañó completametne con el comentario.

-No es necesario que me lo digas SERPIENTE, ya iba de salida. Solo vine porque me dijeron que Echizen habia faltado a la primera hora.- Momoshiro caminó hacia la puerta dirigiendole a Ryoma una mirada de decepcion.

Momoshiro cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Momoshiro...- musitó el peliverde con voz debil.

-Fshh, date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la segunda hora.-

Se puede decir que el camino hacia Seigaku fue por demas terrorifico y avergonzante, sobretodo por el hecho de que cada vez que tenian que cruzar la calle el mayor le tomaba la mano a Ryoma lo que hacia que los curiosos se volvieran para verlos con una cara como si estubieran viendo bichos raros.

-No es necesario que me tomes la mano SERPIENTE.- Ryoma habia tomado la desicion de no guardale ningun tipo de respeto a Kaidoh.

-Fshh-

OoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Echizen aun no ha llegado.-

-¿le pasará algo a Ryoma?- La chica de trezas se veia algo preocupada, por que su principe no habia llegado todavia a pesar de que dentro de unos minutos tenian examen de ingles.

-A lo mejor se quedó dormido- respondió Horio.

-Si a lo mejor.- afirmó aunque dudaba mucho que algo asi hubiese pasado.

-Creo que estoy alucinando.-

-¿por que lo dices?

-porque estoy viendo a Ryoma llegar de la mano con Kaidoh-senpai.-

Ryuzaki se volvió y se sorprendió al encontrarse esa imagen tan "peculiar"

Horio los miraba con la mandibula casi tocando el suelo.

Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en el pasillo se les quedaban viendo incredulos, ademas algunas chicas suspiraban y decian algo que sonaba como "se me adelantó el chico de primer año" y cosas por el estilo (n/a: que extrañas)

-Sueltame.- murmuro Ryoma por lo bajo, rojo hasta las orejas.

Kaoru le iba a decir que no para hacerlo enfadar, pero estaba a punto de llegar a su aula de clases, y dudaba mucho que al ver una imagen como esa la olviadarian tan facilmente, y no estaba para sorportar los comentarios y burlas de la gente, asi que le soltó la mano.

-Bien, ya sabes las reglas, asi que paso por ti luego para ir a las practicas.-

-Mada mada dane- dijo entrando a su aula lo mas rapido posible, sin darle la oportunidad a Horio ni a Sakuno de formular algun tipo de comentario.

-Fshh, este chico me saca de mis casillas-pensó en voz alta y entró igualmente de rapido a su aula.

El chico de ojos dorados al entrar al aula se encontró mas de una mirada que lo observaban curiosos.

-¿que me ven?- preguntó de malas maneras a un grupo de chicas que seguidamente empezaron a murmurar estupideces sgun su opinion.

-"me las va a pagar. Nadie averguenza a Ryoma Echizen de esa manera y vive para contarlo."-recostó su cabeza en la mesa.-"ademas quien se cree para decirle a Momo-senpai eso..."

-No ves que estamos ocupados?

-"idiota, pero si el quiere guerra, entonces eso es lo que tendrá."-

Y con aquel pensamiento Ryoma deseó que nunca llegara la hora de practicas, no podria soportar la cara de sus senpais, y mucho menos la de Momoshiro si llegaba con la serpiente tomada de la mano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoooOoOOOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Antes de que siquiera sonara la campana ya se hallaba fuera del aula, con la tonta excusa de que iba al baño, pero en realidad era que no queria que Kaidoh lo encontrara.

Entró en los vestidores, estaba casi vacio, y digo casi, porque Momoshiro estaba alli, acostado a los largo de una banca con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo, esta no se dió cuenta de la nueva llegada.

Ryoma se acercó a él, sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, se inclinó un poco para verlo bien.

- Momo-senpai...despierta.- el mayor solo frunció el ceño.

-mada mada dane, baka, despierta-

El mayor abrió sus ojos violetas y contempló a el pequeño con una mirada de enfado. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

-senpai...- pero el otro chico ya habia salido dejandolo con la palabra en la boca.-no es lo que crees...-murmuró al viento sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba.

-"tengo que decirle que lo que pasó no fue lo que el creyó y que todo el mundo creeria si lo fuera visto, porque lo que el vió fué lo que la vibora quizo que el creyera que no vió."-Ryoma estaba muy confundido. sabia que tenia que darle una explicacion a Momoshiro, pero no sabia por qué.-"yo solo quiero explicarle lo que pasó porque es mi...amigo...si, definitivamente es solo por eso."

-Echizen- una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bochou- Tezuka estaba parado en la puerta mirandolo con cara de que-diablos-hace-este-aquí.

-Ya veo que llegaste temprano, supongo que te perdonaré lo de ayer solo por que hoy hay entrenamiento especial.-

-"Debo estar soñando, o es que mi desayuno afectó mi cerebro."-

-Echizen¿no deberias cambiarte?-

Ryoma salió de su ensoñacion.

-eh? si, claro.-

Cuando todos los integrantes hubieron llegado, fueron a su entrenamiento especial (que resulto no tener nada de especial, si no que era igual a todos)

Ryoma trataba de decirle algo a Momoshiro pero simplemtne no podia, pues cuando se acercaba a él, o estaba acompañado o se hacia el indiferente y actuaba como si no lo escuchara.

-Dunk Smash!-

Momoshiro practicaba con Eiji, mientras eran observados por los demas miembros del equipo, menos Ryoma que jugaba con Kaoru un juego no muy amistoso en la cancha de al lado.

-"Ryoma...¿que hacia Ryoma con ese imbecil? bueno, yo creo que era mas que obvio...uff, de todas formas no tengo que pensar eso..."- devolvió la pelota haciendo otro smash.-"de todas maneras nada mas me preocupo por que es mi amigo...por nada mas...y ademas si a él le gusta mamushin, pues entonces el es mas idiota..."- recordó la imagen de Ryoma con la sustancia blanca en los labios.-"tal vez solo fue la debeilidad del momento, y estaba desesperado y le pidió el favor al primero que pasó por la calle...y justo en ese momento paso le serpiente esa...-hizo una devolucion mas fuerte que la anterior, mientras sus labios se fruncian por el enfado.-" de ser asi, me fuera pedido el favor a mí, y tal vez yo...-Una pensamiento no muy sano pasó por su mente.-"yo lo fuera hecho mejor que la serpiente esa..."-

-MOMO CUIDADO!-

Pero la pelota dirigida por Eiji, ya se habia estampado contra la frente de Momoshiro, dejando una fea marca roja.

-¿Estas bien Momoshiro?- en la voz del capitan se escuchaba cierto tono de preocupacion.

X.X

Tezuka lo movió un poco para que volviera en sí, pero este no reaccionaba.

Ryoma observaba desde la otra cancha y estaba a punto de ir a auxiliar a su amigo cuando...

-Sigan con sus practicas, yo llevaré a Momoshiro a la enfermeria!- El bochou cogió un brazo de Takeshi y lo paso por encima de su hombro y salió de las canchas.

-Fshh, presta atencion Echizen- una serpiente iba derecho a él con la pura intencion de pegarle, pero este se movió lo suficientemente rapido como para esquivarla.

-15-0 -anunció el arbitro.

Ryoma se volvió molesto mientras veia una sonrisa sarcastica en los labios de Kaidoh.

-Mada mada dane- fueron sus ultimas palabras, con ese intento de asesinato del cual acababa de ser victima, la vibora habia firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-Vamos a empezar a jugar en serio.- dijo cinicamente mientras planeaba cual seria la mejor forma de vengarse de Kaoru.

Kaoru solo esperó el saque de Ryoma...por alguna razon sentia un inmenso placer al ver enojado a Echizen...por eso le habia dicho aquellas palabras a Momoshiro...aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez si habia otra razon, pero estaba tan sumido en la felicidad que le daba la desgracia de su rival y el enojo del arrogante principe que le importaba muy poco si habia otra razón.

-Al parecer el nuevo entrenamiento ha surtido efecto en Kaoru ¿no?- comentaba Syusuke a Sadaharu que habia estado observando el enfrentamiento.- Me parece que tiene mucha energia el dia de hoy. n.n-

-Si, al parecer- respondió Inui de manera distraida.

-Sinceramente no sé como es que Kaoru puede resistir todo ese entrenemiento tan intenso.-

Inui bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno.

-Hay muchos datos importantes hoy: la resistencia de Eiji se ha debilitado en un 15 por ciento, el servicio de Syuichiroh se ha vuelto un 2.3 por ciento mas lento, la devolucion de Kawamura está 000.3 milesimas de segundo mas rapida con respecto al tiempo promedio de la semana pasada...-Syusuke observaba a Sadaharu un poco sorprendido por la capacidad de este para darse cuenta del mas minimo detalle.-ademas...el smash de Momoshiro que ha aumentado en un 23.2 por ciento en rapidez y poder destructivo- echó una mirada a las marcas que habia dejado la pelota golpeda por el susodicho en el piso.-...por ultimo está la serpiente boomerang de Kaoru que ha mejorado en un 16.45 por ciento y por supuesto las repuestas lentas de Echizen.- dijo mirando al pequeño, que ante los ojos de todos jugaba como de costumbre, pero bajo la supervision de los ojos de aguila de Sadaharu no podia pasar desapercibido.

-Vaya Sadaharu, me pregunto si te alcanza el tiempo para tus asuntos personales.- la vista de Sadaharu aterrizó en el rostro del castaño. Una sonrisa atipica cruzó su rostro.

-Fuji, creo que tu y yo sabemos que el entrenemiento es mas que un asunto personal.- le echó una mirada a Kaoru.

El mayor lo halaba por un pié mientras el otro oponia resistencia agarrandose fuertemente del marco de la puerta.

-Sueltame!- ryoma trataba desesperadamente de evitar que el objetivo del otro fuera llebado a cabo.

-ya basta..Echizen...-lo haló fuertemente haciendo que el pequeño soltara su agarre y ambos salieran disparados cayendo dentro de la tina.

Ryoma aprovechó el momento en que el otro estaba debajo de él, se levantó rapidamente y salió de la bañera buscando la salida mas proxima.

-ECHIZEN!-

Llamó Kaoru iracundo y emapado.

El mayor saltó cayendo encima de él, tal como lo retenia Momoshiro el dia anterior, y como aquella vez, tambien empezó a retorcerse como lo haria un gusano.

-Qui...tate...la ropa...-Kaoru puso sus manos en la camisa del otro buscando la manera mas facil de retirarla, pero el otro chico hacia de aquella sencilla tarea lo imposible.

Empezó a retirarla lentamente, pero cuando la piel de Kaoru estubo en contacto con la de Ryoma sintió una sensacion un poco extraña en su estomago y se expandia a todo su cuerpo. No le prestó atención.

Quitó la prenda.

Se separó un poco del pequeño que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo que hacia.

Contempló el pecho del principe: su piel blanca, su bien formado abdomen, todo era perfecto, y sobretodo tentador. Si querer pasó una mano por la blanca piel de Ryoma que se extremeció al contacto.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios.

Aprisionó las dos manos del principe con su mano izquierda dejando la otra totalemente libre, volvió a acariciar el abdomen de Ryoma, el cual se arqueó un poco dejando escapar de su boca un pequeño gruñido.

Los ojos dorados del principe se posaron en los suyos con confusion.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Ryoma, acercando su boca al delicado cuello del muchacho.

La piel de Echizen se erizó al sentir la respiracion calida de Kaoru cerca de su cuello.

Sintió los labios de Kaoru rozar su piel, y pudo contemplarlo con la vista perdida en su cuerpo.

-Kaidoh-senpai.- susurró con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento Kaidoh volvió en si, y se separó bruscamente del pequeño, se levantó del suelo y se perdió escaleras abajo, preguntandose el por qué de su comportamiento.

-"¿que pasó?"- preguntó una voz en la cabeza del principe.-"¿por qué Kaidoh hizo eso?"-

Todavia podia sentir los labios de su senpai rozar su cuello.

-"¿por qué me gustó tanto lo que hizo?"-

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Kaoru...

-"¿que me esta pasando?"- se sentó en el sofá del estar con la vista perdida.-"¿por qué me siento tan..."- bajó su mirada en dirección a su pantalon.-"oh no...diablos¿por qué ese niño me hace esto?"-

Se puso de pie rapidamente.

-Creo que es hora de ir a visitar a Inui-sempai .-

**Fin del capitulo.**

Bien está patetico, ya lo sé, y lo saben los que leyeron el capitulo antes de ser publicado. Bueno a estos ultimos le quiero dar las gracias por soportarme a mi a mi ff.

Para el proximo capitulo:

**Mucho, pero mucho lemmon, asi que a quien no le guste que se abstenga de leer.**

**Ah! y no se olviden de los reviews, por que si no mandan por lo menos 10 NO ACTUALIZO.**

**jiji, es una broma, pero no se olviden d los comentarios ONEGAI!**

**Ja ne.**


	3. Un malentendido

**Konnichiwa! si, me tarde en actulizar pero aqui estoy despues de mucho trabajo y poca dedicacion. **

**Ante que todo queria pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas sobretodo a Jane star kage a la cual le prometi pronto el tercer cap y no lo pude cumplir.**

**Tambien queria decirles que desde ahora a lo mejor me tardo menos en actualizar por que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y cuando estoy en el cual lo que mas hago es escribir (que vaga soy XD) ademas queria decirles que a lo mejor despues de escribir este ff voy a retirarme de este maravilloso trabajo. (aun no esta decidido pero lo estoy meditando) **

**_Tambien les queria recomendar el ff de mi pana Rati-chan que se publica hoy._**

**Ahora me tomo la osadia de dedicarle este capitulo a una de mis escritoras favoritas (espero que no se enoje por tomar su nombre) de la cual leo una historias de gran calidad, Angie, ya que me enteré que estamos en visperas de su cumpleaños. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**jane star kage**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho, no te culpo, a mi tambien me cuesta mucho subir el cap, y por eso me tardo mucho, jiji eso del alma creativa creo que todos lo tenemos pero aun asi gracias por el halago, y para serte sincera, con lo de las parejas, ni yo misma estoy segura de eso, asi que...mejor te lo dejo hasta alli. Bueno desde ya te digo que en este capitulo las cosas se van a poner feas. Espero que te guste este cap y no te olvides de dejar el review!

**alba-chan**

Me alegra de que por lo menos hayas tenido un poco de tiempo para leer mi historia, me doy cuenta de que soy la uncia vaga que no tiene nada que hacer, bueno con respecto a por que Kaoru tiene que buscar a Inui, creí que habia quedado mas que claro, pero de igual manera te enteraras en el ff. Espero que te agrade este cap, y si es asi, espero ansiosamente tu review!

**Hikaru**

Gracias por tu comentario y por tu sinceridad, T.T aunque creo que voy a caer en una depresion...bueno los de las parejas está por verse, a partir de este cap se verá, asi que espero sus opiniones...no olvides el review.

**kenia**  
n.n muchas gracias es halagador que digas eso, espero que el ff te siga gustando, disculpa la tardanza en la actualizacion, trataré de actualizar mas seguido, bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews (esta frase está como muy trillada) espero que sigas soportandome a mi y a mi ff (mucho mejor)

**Yukari-Uchiha**

jijiji, si, Ryoma se merece eso y mucho mas pero creo que a Kaoru se le pasó la mano, con respecto a lo de nanjiro, o.o no fue mi intencion que saliera tan...asi, pero asi fue como me salió la idea inicial y ni modo, fue muy divertido. Y con respecto a la descripcion de la cara que puso Ryoma, bueno eso no lo puedo evitar, siempre escribo de esa manera, espero que te guste este cap, y no te olvides del comentario.

**nimtri**

Seh, debí hacer que Kaoru le hiciera algo peor a Ryoma, pero por ahora se me hace dificil, bueno a lo mejor lo hago sufrir un poco mas...definitivamente Ryoma es un niño de mami y eso que apenas es el comienzo, bueno espero que te guste el intento de lemmon...deja el review!

**Denevan**

hoi hoi gracias por tu comentario, sip Nanjiro si fue algo cruel poniendo esas reglas, pero Ryoma tiene la culpa de todo por que si no fuera tan arrogante no le pasara nada de eso XD, por otro lado espero que a momo se le quiten esos celos...  
Y con respecto a lo de Kaoru e Inui, sip, ellos tienen mas o menos una relacion, que no es tan secreta, eso se nota obviamente en la conversacion que tubo con Syusuke en la cual hace ver que la relacion que tiene el con la serpiente XD es igual a la que le tensai tiene con Tezuka...  
jijiji, espero que te guste el cap. Deja el review!

**Randa1**

O.O nunca se me fuera ocurrido algo asi, jijiiji n.n estubo mu divertida tu idea casi me ahogo de la risa¿acaso querias matarme? si fue asi casi lo logras XD, de hecho es raro que la madre de Ryoma no lo haya llamado...aun.Sigue leyendo y no te olvides del comentario.!

**Sweet-Ashie**  
si, mi tambien me gustó mas la ultima parte...que por cierto no estaba planificada, solamente salió, bueno este cap me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo asi q espero qu te guste. Arigatou! sigue leyendo!

**Jumo-chan**

Jijiji, no digas eso, todos tenemos nuestras habilidades para torturar, digo, para escribir, jijiji, aun así nos leen asi que aqui sigo este cap por mas patetico que sea XD!gracias portu comentario!

**Angie  
**n.n que alegria q te gustara, me esforce mucho en él, y temia que no les gustara, gracias por tu comentario me animó muchisimo, y ademas sentí alivio al sentir que no habia sido tan malo, este cap, este medio...extraño, espero que te guste, cuando lo imagine me gustó mucho pero escrito no se que tal...Disfrutalo, y si esta pareja es mi segunda favorita, la que mas me gusta es la shhdata pero nunca puedo escribir de esta pareja no se porqué...bueno me acabo de enterar de tu cumpleaños y alli te dejo el regalo.

**Kaiserin Tammy**

T.T gracias por tu comentario nunca pensé que alguien viera este ff de esa manera, es muy halagador, y con respecto a los cambios de escena, es que yo subo los cap en un chatarra que no sirve para nada y como no me sube le cap completo, lo tengo que subir por partes, de hecho en eso se borraron muchas partes, de eso se borró una conversacion entre Sadaharu y Kaoru, menos mas que ni se notó la equivocacion. XD con respecto a las parejas, bueno, eso es algo que aun no tengo del todo claro, pero creo seguir con la idea inicial...Ademas creo que en ninguno de mis ffs acostumbro a limitarme con una pareja, por que a final de cuentas pareciera como si no se desarrollara la historia, no se si me entiendes, me gustó mucho lo extenso de tu comentario y por eso m pareció necesario igualarte aunque sea un poco con la respuesta. Espero que te guste el cap, y que me escribas un review...

**vickyng**

O.O una teoria muy interesante pero supongo que si te doy una respuesta no tendria el mismo inmpacto en ti ¿no? eres muy astuta, yo creo q eres una de las unicas personas que maquina una hipotesis para una historia...no te voy a negar que mi pareja favorita es la shhdata por que creo que siempre lo digo y simplemente el contraste de caracter entre estos dos es magnifico, y la relacion de Kaoru y Ryoma es interesante, pero no como la pareja anterior que mientras que Kaoru muestra un caracter introvertido pero a la vez muuy arrogante, es contrarrestado por el de Inui que es muy frio y calculador, ademas que es una de las pocas personas que logra intimidar a Kaoru. n.n por eso me agrada esa pareja, pero creo que la actitud de Kaoru es agridulce y que no siempre en la sshdata se aprecia bien...espero que te guste el cap y gracias por la critica, en realidad me sirvió de mucho, ahora vamos a ver si en mi dura cabezota entro algo XD. No te oldvides de review!

**mineko-chan  
**n.n gracias por tu comentario, si, pobre momo! aunque creo que es hora de aclarar el malentendido, espero que disfrutes eso...y si no, me puedes enviar una maldicion cibernetica jiiji, XD, sigue leyendo y no te olvides del review!

**Saya Asakura**  
Nya! a mi tambien me gustó la ultima parte, bueno para saciar tu mente pervertida te mando um lemmon (o intento) espero que sea de tu agrado y no te olvides de dejar el review, o si no te envio un sicario!

Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene lemmon asi que si no te gusta, no te etrevas a leer.

Instrucciones:

-"..."-alguien pensando  
-...-alguien hablando  
(...) notas de la autora.

_"Cursiva"_ un recuerdo o pensamiento de un personaje

**_"Negrita cursiva" _**un escrito, una carta, etc.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de POT me pertenece, asi como la escuderia ferrari, Kimi Raikkonen, Mcdonalds, Michael Schumacher, y entre otros, yo solo los presto para que otras personas se diviertan. Ah! y yo soy la reina de inglaterra!

**Capitulo 3: Un malentendido y todos encerrados**

Ryoma estaba sentado en el sofá del estar, fastidiado, enajojado, frustrado, y todas las sensaciones posibles que le hacia sentir su sempai Kaidoh.

Resopló.

-"Si yo tengo que soportar su presencia, el tambien deberia de soportar la mia..."-Echó un vistazo alrededor, todo estaba silencioso, y como no estarlo, si ya no se escuchaban las interminables de los dos tenistas.-"fué a ver a Inui-sempai...asi que tardará un rato...-respondió a la pregunta que se hacia mentalmente.

Se estiró en el asiento de una manera felina, en ese momento un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

Recordó el incidente con Kaoru, solo con el simple recuerdo su piel se erizó de tal forma como la hizo en la tarde, no sabia a que se debia aquella sensacion, pero nada mas al pensarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

Rapidamente desechó cualquier pensamiento que tubiera que ver con Kaidoh, el no era suficientemente importante como para permanecer en la mente de alguien como él, por mas de 20 segundos. No era digno de ninguno de sus pensamientos.

-"esa vibora fastidiosa, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos puedo dibagar en paz!"-escuchó un maullido por lo que bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver allí a Karupin, que lo interrogaba con la mirada. El peliverde bajó su mano de comodo sofá para acariciar suavemente al gato.- tu tambien crees que esto de la niñera es una ridiculez ¿verdad?- Karupin maulló de nuevo.- creo que si...-

Ding-Dong (el timbre de la puerta XD)

Ryoma hizo caso omiso y siguió acariciando al gato sin tener la mas minima intension siquiera de abrir la puerta.-

Ding-dong

-"Como quisiera que mis padres volvieran pronto, se acabaria esta idiota ridiculez."-

Ding-dong

-En vez de una niñera, me fueran dejado una sirivienta, asi por lo menos abriria la puerta.-

Ding-dong

-"lo tengo! claro! es mi niñera, y como mi niñera, tambien puede ser mi sirvienta...creo que tengo la mejor forma de vengarme. Le enseñaré a ESE que nadie puede desafiar a Ryoma Echizen sin sufrir las consecuencias."-

Ding-dong

-Tendré que abrir Karupin?-

-Miau-

-Esta bien-

Ryoma se fué practicamente arrastrando hacia la puerta, al quedar en frente de ella acomodó su gorra, despues de todo, tenia que cuidar su presiada imagen.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

(n/a: u.u es obvio quien es ¿o no?)

PAM!

Antes de que tubiera tiempo de reaccionar, ya estaba en suelo con una mejilla enrojecida por el golpe que le habia dado el otro chico.

-¿por qué...-

-Por traidor- Respondió con una mirada de intensa ira.

-¿que dices?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Sabes a que me refiero- escupió el chico como una fiera- ME TRAICIONASTE CON MAMUSHI!-

Ryoma trataba de asimilar las palabras de Momoshiro.

-¿traicionar?-

Momoshiro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta quedar al mismo nivel del otro.

-NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES A ESE IDIOTA! TIENES PROHIBIDO HASTA MIRARLO! NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ÉL!- gritó totalmente enfadado.

El pequeño sibtió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago.

-"¿acaso Momoshiro está...- (n/a: que maña la mia de no poner las frases completas XD)

Ryoma estaba en shock, pero no un shock cualquiera, era un Super Shock, pero como este no tenia superpoderes, no pudo evitar que Ryoma saliera de su embobamiento temporal.

-Suelatame baka! no tienes derecho sobre mi!-

-Claro que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-No!-

-Si!

-No!-

-Si!-

-ah si? y ¿por qué?-preguntó el chiquillo desafiante.

La mente de Takeshi se quedó en blanco, nunca habia pensado en eso.

-Porque...porque tu eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo permitir a una lagartija como él te haga algo.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooOoooooOOOooOO

Kaoru miró al reloj algo nervioso, ese sentimiento en él no era normal, no sentia nervios de nadie excepto de...

-Inui-sempai- susurró al ver como el mencionado abria la puerta de la casa, sin nisiquiera esperar a que el visitante tocara.

-Llegaste temprano.- dijo sonriendo de un manera un tanto extraña.-Vamos a mi habitación.

Inui se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Kaoru caminó por el pasillo en busca del lugar mencionado dejando atras a su anfitrion, ya que conocia muy bien el camino, no era la primera vez que iba allí.

Sadaharu caminaba detras de Kaidoh y pudo notar el extraño comportamiento del menor, que en aquellos momentos sudaba frio y tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?- preguntó suavemente.

-No- contestó simplemte asomandose por la ventana tratando de nisquiera pensar, pues estaba seguro que en ese estado de "debilidad temporal" podia cometer cualquier locura.

-"no lo mires Kaoru Kaidoh, controlate respira profundo, Y TU! tranquilizate!"- reprendia mentalmente a su sensible "amigito".

Sadaharu rió. Conocia demasiado a ese chico, tanto que nisiquiera necesitaba oir palabras para conocer que era lo que en realidad queria.

-Te traeré algo. Con ese calor que traes seguro te podrias deshidratar.-

Kaoru le echó una mirada fulminante pero ya Sadaharu habia ido por las bebidas.

El menor solo le echó un vistazo a la habitacion algo molesto, examinando cada rincon de la misma.

Esa habitacion se parecia mucho a él, a Sadaharu Inui, desde los afiches y la pila de revistas de tenis que tenia en su escritorio a la tabla periodica de mas de 1400 elementos que tenia en la pared encima de la cabecera de su cama.

Se acercó mas a la ventana para contemplar mejor la vista, puso sus manos en el marco para apoyarse en ella, la vision no era tan buena, de hecho solo se podia ver la calle y unas pocas areas verdes, ademas de eso no habia nada interesante que ver, pero ese era uno de sus habitos cuando visitaba a Inui, aunque pensandolo mejor, parecia mas una manera de deshacerse de sus nervios, cosa que casi siempre daba resultados.

Kaoru se sobresaltó al sentir un objeto frio recorrer su brazo con suavidad.

-Toma- Inui al ver el estado de distraccion total en el cual estaba el chico, habia aprovechado para pasarle un vaso frio de agua por la piel para que recobrara el sentido. Kaidoh lo tomó de mala gana, y tomó un sorbo del contenido, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Para que me necesitas?- la voz suave de Sadaharu estaba empezando a obstinarlo.

-Tu me llamaste ¿no lo recuerdas?- pasó su dedo indice por el borde del vaso varias veces, luego con cuidado lo puso en el marco de la ventana.

-Oh! entonces debo pensar que este mensaje no lo enviaste tu-

Sintió el tibio cuerpo de Sadaharu detras de él y sus manos lo tomaban por la cintura (o eso fue lo que el creyó) por que el movimiento de Inui era solo para mostrarle su telefono movil, en el cual pudo divisar en la pantalla unas cuantas palabras...

_**Es Kaoru Kaidoh¿estas desocupado? Necesito hablar contigo es algo importante.**_

_**¿esta bien si voy como a las 6 a tu casa?**_

**_Responde._**

Odio mil veces el ser tan palido, y odiaba mil veces mas que se le notara tanto el sonrojo en su cara, y mas que eso odiaba que el mayor se diera cuenta de eso, y sobretodo que esbozara esa sonrisa que le decia que lo conocia mas que nada.

Sadaharu recargo su rostro en el hombro de ojiazul (Kaoru tiene los ojos azules? si no entonces lo siento)

-fshhh-

Sonrio mas abiertamente.

-Para que me necesitas entonces?-

-"ese tonto no puede ser mas directo"-

-Yo..yo tengo un problema...-

Inui enarcó una ceja mientras guardaba otra vez su telefono movil en el bolsillo de su pantalon, luego volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Kaoru que ahora mas que nunca se veia apenado. Sadaharu lo pegó mas a su cuerpo mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de su acompañante.

La respiracion de Kaoru que hacia unos minutos se trataba de tranquilizar volvió de nuevo a tornarse acelerada igual que los latidos de su corazon, ademas tenia los nervios a flor de piel, y para rematar los signos vitales de cierto amiguito que habia tratado de calmar hace unos minutos empezaban a salirse de control.

-¿Que clase de problema?-

Eso si que no, esa era una pregunta que nunca contestaria, no se iba a humillar delante de su sempai.

-Kaoru...-susurró muy cerca de su oido.

Solo al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Sadaharu con aquel tono tan sensual lo volvió loco.

-Si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte-

DIOS ¿POR QUE TENIA QUE TENER UNA VOZ TAN SENSUAL?

Pero no es muy facil concentrarse en lo que tienes que decir cuando una mano ajena a ti se mueve debajo de tu camisa y acariciaba un peson, y las cosas tampoco se ponen muy faciles cuando sientes la lengua de alguien recorriendo tu cuello con suavidad.

Pero lo que si es facil es que un suspiro escape de tu boca sin poder detenerlo.

La mano que se deslizaba debajo de la camisa de la serpiente detubo su trabajo par capturar el menton del mencionado, momento aprovechado por el data king para besarlo.

Sus labios eran masajeados por los de Inui de una manera tal, que casi al instante Kaidoh entreabrió los labios dandole paso a la lengua de Sadaharu a su boca, le encantaban los besos del rey de la data, siempre eran tan diferentes, nunca se cansaba de ser besado por el, y hasta el momento podria creer que nunca se cansaria.

Sintió una sensacion extraña que le recorria de pies a cabeza al percibir como el mayor le succionaba su propia lengua, era extraño aquel habito del chico pero agradable y excitante.

Se separaron para llevar aire a sus pulmones (n/a: si, ya se, frase de utileria, pero creo q fue lo mas decente que encontre para describir eso)

-no me diras?-

Y para seguir torturandolo otra vez la mano experta de su sempai debajo de su camisa la que ya empezaba a estorbarle al de anteojos.

Eso era demasiado para Kaidoh que cerró sus ojos tratando de estabilizar su respiracion y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sadaharu.

-Esto no es comun en ti- dijo deleitandose con la vision de el rostro del chico de la bandana con los ojos cerrados de excitacion. Siguió acariciando a Kaoru- Regularmente tardas mas tiempo en caer en este estado...hay un 85.36 por ciento de posibilidades de que sea algun tipo de sensibilidad a causa de las hormonas...-

-Fshh- siseó malhumorado por el comportamiento frio de Inui.  
-o...que estabas con alguien antes de venir aqui y que haya hecho el trabajo por mi.-

De estar en sus 5 sentidos se fuera indignado un poco, pero en el estado por el que pasaba, no le importaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez si se lo fuera dicho momentos antes fuera dsifrutado como nunca los celos del otro tenista, pero en ese instante casi ni podia entender lo que decia lo unico que queria era que se callara y que se diera prisa en lo que trataba de hacer.

Sadaharu muy pacientemente quito la camisa de Kaoru y las deslizó a su patalon el cual tardó apenas unos cuantos srgundos en desabrochar, fue entonces cuando introdujo una de sus manos en él, se adentro en los boxers, empezando a acariciar al miembro de Kaoru.

Varios gemidos escaparon de los labios del susodicho, gemidos que llegaron a los oidos de Sadaharu causando que su propio sexo se endureciera mas de lo que estaba que a falta de atencion habia empezado a doler.

-"No es hora"- pensaba mientras se encargaba de Kaoru, y la verdad es que solo queria hacer sentir placer a Kaoru y si, por que no? torturarlo un poco, solo esperaba poder aguantar un poco sus propias ganas de poseerlo.

Pero era imposible, sus propias ganas parecian manipularlo por completo, ya que, inconscientemente pegó aun mas su cuerpo al del chico serpiente haciendo que el mismo se diera cuenta de la enorme ereccion del que estaba siendo victima su sempai, pues el mismo hacia presion en sus gluteos, pero seguia masturbandolo haciendo gemir cada vez mas fuerte a Kaidoh.

Cada caricia de Sadaharu estaba destinada a darle placer solo como el sabia que el pequeño lo disfrutaria, se veia que en el tiempo que llevaban con su "relacion" el rey de la data no solo habia recolectado datos de tenis.

Los jadeos de Kaoru le insitaban a seguir, el cual estaba tan euforico que ni se dió cuenta en que momento su bandana quedó olvidada en un lugar de la habitacion, asi que haciendo caso a sus instintos siguió masturbandolo mas fuertemente, en eso le pareció ver al cuerpo de Kaidoh se tensaba...

-Basta..ahg!..basta-decia debilmente entre jadeos Kaoru que se sentia a punto de derramarse en la mano de Inui que capto rapidamentente el mensaje dejando el miembro y bajandole rapidamente su pantalon, y quitandose el suyo propio.

-"no podre aguantar mucho mas"- se dijo a si mismo, puso una mano en la nuca de Kaoru haciendolo inclinarse apoyandose con las manos en el marco de la ventana.

Introdujo un dedo en la entrada de su kohai quien ahogo un gemido mientras apretaba con sus manos la pared en un movimiento desesperado.  
Luego introdujo el segundo y el tercer dedo haciendo suaves movimientos, dilatando lo suficiente la entrada de Kaoru (en su opinion, pues estaba tratando de hacerlo lo suficientemente rapido para darse un poquitico de "cariño" a el mismo) pero la verdad era que si ya no se hacia cargo de su problema en ese instante iba a colapsar alli mismo, es decir era ahora o nunca.

Kaoru se tensó un poco, sabia lo que venia, y a pesar de que no era l primera vez, estaba muy nervioso.

Detestaba sentirse asi, tan vulnerable, tan docil y mas detestaba que Inui lo manejara a su antojo, pero al final del dia se termianaba dando cuenta que eso era lo que lo atraia a él, era como una relacion amor-odio.

Inui se introdujo en el no con mucho cuidado y casi en ese mismo segundo un agudo quejido salió de la boca de Kaoru, el mayor al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho trató de remediarlo inclinanadose un poco hacia el.

-lo siento- susurró al oido de Kaidoh, luego inclinandose un poco mas depositó un delicado beso en el cuello-Voy a tratar de hacerlo con cuidado-

Empezó a moverse ahora menos desesperadamente, no con mucho cuidado, pero mas calmadamente.

Mas quejidos de parte del menor llenaron la habitacion al ritmo que marcaba cada una de la embestidas, que aunque primero eran suaves para que el chico serpiente se acostumbrara a la invasionn de aquel miembro ajeno a su cuerpo, luego se tornaron mas fuertes y profundas enloqueciendo aun mas los sentidos de ambos.

Ahora Kaoru si se sentia desfallecer, sentia como sus piernas le temblaban y amenzaban con fallarle.

Otras embestidas mas fuertes que las anteriores lo sacudieron dejandolo cada vez mas embriagado con el dulce olor del extasis que su semapi le causaba, ahora no solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y jadeos, tambien escuchaba los de Sadaharu, el cual pasó sus brazos por los hombros para moverse mas rapidamente.

-Ahg!...Inui...sempai...-decia entre dientes apretados reteniendo sus propios deseos de gritar de placer.

El otro chico rio para sus adentros y lomiro lujuriosamente.

-Es...Sadaharu...-trató de moverse mas rapido, su vision se nublo, sabia lo que venia.- dilo...-

Se aferró fuertemente a la pared, el mayor volvió a tomar el miembro de Kaoru masturbandolo acompasadamente a son de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Fshh...vete al diablo-

Sadaharu vió la espalda de Kaoru arquearse y sus nudillos ponerse blancos a causa de la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

Pero para el mayor no era el fin, queria a toda costa que Kaoru cumpliera su capricho antes de que todo terminara.

-...dilo Kaoru...-

Faltaba poco, estab agotado, la vision nublaba.  
Aceleró el ritmo.

-...Kaoru- soltó en un gruñido embrigado totalmente con su propia lujuria, tanta era la intensidad de la misma que entraba en él mas salvajemente, clavando las uñas en las caderas de Kaidoh quien entrecerró los ojos...hasta que...

-Sadaharu...-soltó sintiendose en la cuspide del extasis.

Kaoru sintió la calida sustancia dentro de él, llenandolo haciendo disfrutar como nunca aquella sensacion que habia probado en otros ocasiones con su sempai.

Inui dió una ultima enbestida prolongada terminando de derramarse por completo dentro de él, mientras que Kaoru mismo lo hacia en su mano.

-Ai shiteru.- gimió el de anteojos saliendo suavemente de él.

El chico serpiente al escuchar las dos palabras se quedó de piedra, no sabia que responder, tenia que decir algo, pero las palabras no parecian querer salir de su boca.

Se incorporó suavemente un poco dolorido, se volvió para quedar de frente con Inui.

-Yo...-

Si el pequeño pensaba corresponderle a Sadaharu, nunca lo sabria, pues el otro lo acalló un un beso en los labios.

-No tienes que mentirme, yo sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mí y precisamente no es amor, por lo menos hasta ahora-

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como grandes ojos soperos y su boca entreabierta denotaba su sorpresa.El mayor sonrió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el menor escondia su cabeza en su pecho. Vió el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Que rapido se va el tiempo mientras estoy contigo koi- hizo enfasis en la ultima palabra, se rió mentalmente al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Kaidoh quien se habia molestado un poco- Parece mentira que el tiempo se vaya tan rapido, si parece que todavia fueran las 6 de la tarde.-

Besó suavemente la frente de Kaoru y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con su oreja la cual mordió sensualmente.

La mente de Kaoru estaba fuera de servicio al notar como su sempai luchaba por "calentarlo" de nuevo, pero como siempre en mis historias hay un pero...

_"-__Pero si hace un momento eran la 6 de la tarde!- Exclamaba una voz chillona que Kaidoh reconoció al instante que era de.."_

-ECHIZEN!- exclamó mientras empujaba a Inui fuuertemente haciendo que este cayera sentado en la cama.

-Echizen?- preguntó confundido viendo como Kaoru sin importar ni un poco lo dolorido que estaba corria de un lado hacia otro de la habitacion en busca de su ropa poniendosela lo mas rapido que podia.

El de anteojos solo lo contemplaba, con una ceja enarcada, y por supuesto un poco molesto.

-fhsss, me escuchaste, dije Echizen- recalcó sonriendo divertido para sus adentros tratando de ponerse sus zapatos y su camisa a la vez, cosa que obviamente no era muy facil.

-Y que tienes tu que ver con Echizen?- preguntó viendo los intentos inutiles del otro por ponerse su ropa.

-Nada que te interese- atajó termiandose de poner toda su ropa, sin embargo habia algo que no estaba en su lugar...-¿donde esta?-se pregunto a si mismo.

-Buscas esto?- interrogó el data king con su bandana en las manos, y cara adornada con una traviesa sonrisa viendo como el chico serpiente se le acercaba serio y tomaba el pañuelo de sus manos.

-Y? no me lo diras?- preguntó.

La serpiente fue directamente hacia la puerta.

-No es nada que le interese SEMPAI- y la ultima palabra la dijo con mucho enfasis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOoOoOoooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOooOoOoO

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai- murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente soltandose de Momoshiro.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso de Mada mada dane?- la ultima frase la dijo poniendo un voz chillona imitando a Ryoma.

-Acaso estoy hablando en japones?- pregunto sarcasticamente Ryoma- No me contestes- agregó al instante que Momoshiro abrió la boca para decir algo.

Ryoma se incorporó pooiendo la cara mas arrogante de su repertorio, lo que no se le hizo muy dificil considerando que es Ryoma.

-No te hagas el tonto, dime que te traes con mamushi?-

-"nada, y dios me libre de ser relacionado con ese reptil!"- exactamente eso fue lo que el pequeño pensó que diria si no fuera sido como si su inconsciente fuera formulado otra oracionn muy diferente.

-Nada que te interese- se ajustó su gorra y le dió la espalda a un Momo demasiado sorprendido.

-entonces si tienes algo con ese insecto!-

-Por supuesto que no- negó tanjantemente y una cara de alivio cruzo el rostro del moreno.-El no es un insecto, es un reptil- agregó para echarle mas leña al fuergo.-Ademas el lo hizo sin mi consentimiento solo por que mis padres estubieron de acuerdo.- dijo para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el moreno escuchara.

El rostro de Momoshiro se contorsionó de la impresion.

-"Acaso Ryoma tiene una familia tan retorcida que puede regalarlo asi cual perro sin dueño...SON UNOS DESNATURALIZADOS PERVERTIDOS!"-

-Si, ese estupido fue capaz de hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad, me obligó, pero me las pagará- pensó nuevamente en voz alta sin pensar y olvidandose completamente de la presencia de Takeshi.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Momoshiro estaban pasando los peores y mas malpensados pensamientos que pudieran surgir en la mente de un estudiante de secundaria.

-"Mamushi fue capaz de...ABUSAR DE ÉL! NO PUEDE SER! Y SUS PADRES ESTUBIERON DE ACUERDO! QUE CLASE DE FAMILIA ES ESTA!- un sonrojo empezó a subir a sus mejillas.

-Y lo peor es que si mañana me piensa hacer lo mismo, me quedara un trauma de por vida.-

La mandibula de Momo casi tocaba el suelo con esas palabras de Ryoma, definitivamente la serpiente esa estaba enferma, y de paso se propasó con el pequeño, con Ryoma, con SU Ryoma,

-"espera un momento...¿mi Ryoma? si, es MI Ryoma por que es MI mejor amigo, claro es solo por eso, y lo que siento en estos momentos es rabia, NO celos, SOLO RABIA, por que el imbecil ese se propaso con SU mejor AMIGO, y que se entienda bien el enfasis en AMIGO-

-¿Momo-sempai?- pregunto desconcertado viendo como el mayor se habia sentado en el piso en una situacion fetal frunciendo el ceño con la mirada perdida, pensando en solo dios sabe que cosas.

De repente un extraña aura rodeo el cuerpo del oji-violeta (n/a: esa aura oscura que siempre aparece en los personaje para dar un toque de misterio), quien se levanto con la mirada baja y caminó lentamemte hacia la puerta.

Puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de salir...

-Ryoma, te prometo que esto no se quedará asi, haré pedazos a mamushi, no permitiré que te haga daño...-

-o.Ó que?-

-Me vengaré de ese idiota por haber abusado de ti.- terminó y salió por la puerta (ni modo no?)

El mas pequeño lo miró confundido, mientras el otro se acercaba a él rapidamente sonriendo.

-Se me olvidaba- dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa y dandole un breve beso en los labios dejando al ojidorado sin aliento.-Siento haber desconfiado de tí- lo rodeó con sus brazos dandole pequeños besos cariñosos por toda la cara mientras el niño lo veia boquiabierto. Luego al ver su boca entre abierta, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, su respiracion entrecortadas, solo amplió su sonrisa.- Si vas a tener la boca abierta por lo menos deberias de responderme, no ves que es de mala educacion recharzar los mimos de tu mejor amigo.- una vez mas lo besó, pero esta vez lo tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso aprovechando el espasmo de Echizen.

El niño respondiño ante el comentario arrojandolo lejos de él.

-¿que haces baka!- pregunto colerico el chico de septimo.

-Que pregunta es esa? Es un beso de buenas noches-dijo camiando hacia la puerta satisfecho con su trabajo.- nos vemos mañana-

Su mente una vez mas a causa de la actitud del ojivioleta se quedó en blanco. Su corazon aun latia como si quisiera salirse y por mas que tratara de controlar su cuerpo este parecia estremecerse, a pesar de que el mayor ya no tenia contacto fisico con él.

Pero su mente tambien tenia otra cosas en la cual pensar, como por ejemplo que habia significado todas aquellas palabras de Takeshi.

-"¿abusar de mi? que diablos quiere decir con eso?"-

La mente de Ryoma estaba procesando la informacion, pero no encontraba el por que de las palabras de su amigo, no entendia ne lo mas minimo por que le habia dicho esas cosas, estaba completamente desconcertado.

-"¿abusar de mi? que diablos quiere decir con eso?"-

Y entonces un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza...

_-No me esperé nunca algo asi de ti Ryoma, me lo esperaba de la serpiente esa.- apuntó a Kaidoh.- pero de ti, nunca lo pensé.- la voz de Momohiro sonaba un poco afectada._

_-¿pero que...- su pregunta se quedó a medio formular cuando analizó bien la situacion:_

_1. El estaba con el uniforme mal puesto por el forcejeo para tratar de dasatarse._

_2. tenia un liquido de dudoso origen en la boca el cual trataba de limpiarse con la manga de la camisa._

_3. Kaoru trataba de limpiarse una sustancia blanquecina del pantalon, que resultaba ser muy parecido al que tenia el otro a un lado de la boca._

_4. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados por el enfrentamientos en el cual estubieron enfrascados antes de que llegara Takeshi._

_- Fshh¿por qué no te vas? acaso no ves que estamos ocupados?-_

_RRRRRRRRRRRR_

_-Ryoma, te prometo que esto no se quedará asi, haré pedazos a mamushi, no permitiré que te haga daño...-_

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoO  
Momoshiro corrió por la calle, para encontrar a esa asquerosa serpiente y hacerla pedazos.

Cruzó la esquina lo mas rapido posible, pero lo que el no saia era que cuando el acababa de pasar esa esquina, el chico serpiente pasaba por esa misma para ir a casa de Ryoma, por lo que no lo vió.

Ya habia corridó ocho cuadras cuando notó una cosa que no habia captado antes...

-¿donde vive mamushi?-

Dio un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo en esos momentos estrellado y con unos muy bellos destellos azules.

-Ryoma...ahh...que extraño me siento estando contigo.-pensó en voz alta sin dejar de mirar las constelaciones- Creo que pospondré mi venganza hasta mañana.-

-¿Momoshiro?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para el pero con un extraño tono.

El moreno se volvió y se encontro con uno de los ultimos rostros que esperaba ver en ese momento.

-Capitan- dijo en un murmullo.

El capitan no tenia el uniforme (n/a: q bueno ya yo pensaba que esos chicos dormian con eso puesto) tenia unas bermudas grises y una camisa roja sin con mangas tres cuartos, Momoshiro se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-"Y yo que pensaba que lo mas informal que se ponia Tezuka era un esmoquin"- lo miró de pies a cabeza-" con razon Syusuke..."-

-Momoshiro!- dijo mas firmemente.

El moreno salió de su ensoñacion.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en...-

-Ryoma- terminó el rubio.

Takeshi ahora si estaba mas sorprendido.

-"Ahora tambien es adivino?"-

-No te sorprendas, es que lo estabas diciendo en voz alta y creo que no fui el unico que se enteró, si no tambien toda la gente que esta en esta plaza.-señaló a la gente sentada en los bancos que lo veia fijamente y algunas chicas riendo.-

-o/./o jeje- rió un poco-bastante apenado.- y..¿que hace tan tarde por aqui capitan?-

-Estaba haciendo unas compras- respondió secamente alzando un poco unas bolsas que el otro no habia notado antes.- y tu?-

-Pues visitaba a...mi novia- mintió rapidamente, aunque no sabia nbi por que lo hacia.

-o.ó tu novia?- preguntó despectivamente mientras el otro asentia.

-Si, mi novia, con la cual me lie la semana pasada, es muy linda, tiene que concerla.-

Tezuka frunció el ceño.

-Eso no me interesa-

-Si, pero igual es muy bonita, ademas juega bien el tenis, de verdad tiene mucho talento.-

-No lo creo.-

-Si, tiene mucho talento, Ryoma es muy bueno jugando tenis...-se calló inmediatamente viendo la cara de Kunimitsu que rapidamente le dió la espalda.

-Entonces Echizen es tu novia...- dijo sin expresion alguna.

-No, no, mo es mi novia, el es mi...-

-novio-

-No, el no es MI NOVIO, solo es que me parece que el y mamushi...-

-¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?-

La mandibula desencajda de Momoshiro tubieron que recogerla del suelo con espatula, pues la sorpresa fue tna grande que de broma no se muere de un infarto.

-Capitan..¿se siente bien?-Preguntó desconfiado Momoshiro.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, aceptas o no?- cuestionó con expresion fastidiada.

-De acuerdo.-

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOooOooOooOoOOoOooO

-Fshh! no se como se me olvidó que tenia que cuidar al mocoso arrogante ese!- Refunfuñaba a la vez que cominaba apresuradamente hacia su destino.

Ahora si estaba enojado, y toDo por culpa de sus hormonas, como detestaba tenerlas eran tan inutiles e inservibles y le acarreaban tantos problemas...

Se detubo enfrente de la casa Echizen, abrió la puerta, chequeó su reloj, realemente no era muy tarde, pero si para realizar al pie de la letra el contrato de los padres de Ryoma, eran las 8:30 PM.

-Ya regresé-

Se volvió a ver a los lados para encontrar la presencia del niño pero no la encontró, asi que caminó hacia su habitacion y solo cuando escuchar el sonido del agua correr del baño, se dió cuenta de que seguro el pequeñin se habia adelantado a darse una ducha para evitar unos eventos desafortunados como los de la vez pasada.

Bajo de nuevo decidido a hacer la cena, pues a pesar de todo no habia comido nada durante casi todo el dia, pues ni siquiera de eso le habia dado tiempo.

Fue hacia la nevera en busca de algo comestible, y se sorprendió de ver que parecia una piscina: lo unico que tenia era pura agua, no habia alimentos a excepcion de un par de envases con ramen de hace como un año, el cual ya tenia color verde y hasta pelos.

-Yaaakkk- puso una cara de asco absoluto.

-¿que haces?- Ryoma lo miraba con recelo ya metido en su pijama, al parecer lo de dormir a las nueve de la noche era mas una costumbre que una manera de tortura de su padre.

-Busco algo de comida, pero al parecer no hay nada...tendremos que salir a comprar algo.-

-EH? estas loco? no saldré en pijama a ningun lado y mucho menos a pie.- se negó arrastrando las palabras con una voz que parecia algo adormecida.

-Tienes que ir y por favor no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza- dijo con un tono de fastidio

-No iré.-

-Fshss claro que iras!-

-Claro que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Entonces a la fuerza será- dijo firmemente acercandose a él.

5 minutos despues...

Ryoma retorciendose como si estubiera endemoniado se trataba de liberar de las garras de la serpiente, mientras este bufaba fastidiado con Echizen en sus brazos, caminando hacia una tienda de comida cercana (n/a: en realiad era el macdonalds). Como ya se lo imaginaran bajo la vista escandalizada de el personal de la tienda y de las clientes.

-Ya! estate quieto!-gruño Kaoru tratando abrazadolo mas fuerte contra el para inmovilizarlo.

La gente alrededor nos dejaba de verlos, sin embargo un chica que se encontraba por alli se acercó a ellos.

-¿lo puedo ayudar en algo señor?- dijo tan roja como un tomate (n/a: y quien no? como semejante especimen delante XD) viendo un poco confusa a Ryoma en sus brazos.

El chico se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de la muchacha, no era normal que una chica linda le dijera "señor" y no le sonaba nada mal, igual, ella tampoco estaba nada mal, era un chica rubia, con ojos grises, de verdad muy hermosa, vestia un sweter negro con blanco y una mini falda negra tambien que hacia gala de sus largas piernas. (Por una momento la vista de Kaoru se perdió en los atributos de la joven)

La chica se dió cuenta, mientras que cierto jovencito en aun en los brazos de su sempai frunció el ceño molesto.

-Fshh, una cuerda para mantener a este amarrado.-

La chica rió abiertamente, mientras le dirigia una mirada muyyyy insinuante a Kaoru (n/a: Esa perra me esta quitando a mi Kaoru-kun!ò.ó)

-Aqui solo vendemos comida.- dijo amablamente tratando de conquistarlo.

-Ah! en ese caso traigame cualquier cosa de comer para este niño.- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a la chica, mientras un Ryoma ya apaciguado en los brazos de Kaidoh escuchaba atentamente la conversacion.

-¿Y para usted?-

-No nada. Yo no tengo hambre- mintió rapidamente pero la verdad era que estaba corto de dinero.

-Bueno, sientese en una de las mesas, en seguida le llevo la comida.-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a una mesa muy cercana a barra.  
Kaoru puso no muy amablemente a Ryoma en una silla, el cual realmente enojado le lanzó un golpe, que fue rapidamente esquivado por Kaidoh que lo tomó de la mano.

-Entiende algo: si te sigues comportando como un niño de mami, no comes hoy, espero que hayas entendido todo lo que te digo. Asi que sientate como un mocoso bueno que no eres y dejame en paz!- si, si adivinaron, a Kaidoh ya no le quedaba nada de paciencia.

-Que te crees serpiente! no eres quien para ordenarme nada!-

-Por su puesto que si! soy tu niñera!-

Ryoma estaba ofendido, Kaoru decia la verdad, pero igual le molestaba, no podia evitar enojarse ante la simple mencion de que Kaoru era su...eso.

Mentalmente anotó en su lista de "cosas de ha hecho Kaidoh de las que algun dia me vengare" la cual habia acabado de inventar, con esa lista iba a hacerle la vida imposible a su "superior".

Tenia que hacer algo, o decir algo...si, tal vez podria ser algo que lo avergonzara, porque tenia que encontrar una manera de que ese tonto de piel viscoza se arrepintiera de todo lo que le habia hecho.

Tal vez algo como...

-Si? pues no sabia que tu deber como niñera era irte para la casa de Sadaharu a hacer quien sabe que cosas repulsivas y con escamas que a ti solo se te pueden ocurrir- dejó salir sumamente alterado y con una venita en la cien que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacia mas grande.

BINGO!

Kaidoh quedó consternado escuchando lo que dijo el pequeño, tanto que no pudo disimular un poco su sorpresa y mucho menos su sonrojo que una vez mas lo delataba en el momento menos adecuado.

-Fshss ese no es tu problema Echizen, ahora cierra la boca y dejame en paz- dijo sentandose a su lado recargando su cabeza en su mano.

Bien, la primera fase surtió efecto, pero tal vez algo con mas enfasis...

-Sabes perfectamente que es verdad, lo sabes, ademas se te nota en tu cara fea de idiota que pones cuando ves a Inui-sempai!-

GENIAL! habia dado en el clavo, pero en un sengundo deseo no haber dicho nada.

Lo que sucedió a continuacion paso rapidamente Las manos de Kaoru fueron directamente hacia el cuello del chico de septimo que fué asotado de improvisto contra la mesa.

-Escuchame Echizen. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, y quiero aclararte algo: entre Inui y yo no hay nada y si lo hubiera sinceramente no tendria que importarte o si?- siseó conteniendo la furia.

El ojidorado en la mesa estaba asustado aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiria, mientras las demas personas...obvio que estaban mirando para ver que era lo que sucedia.

El rostro rojo de Ryoma se contorcionó en una mueca de dolor.

-Sueltame baka! me lastimas-

Kaoru con las pocas ganas que tenia de seguir con la discucion se iba a apartar voluntariamente, pero antes de que el se moviera de encima del pequeño, ya lo habia quitado a la fuerza. El chico impulsado con una gran fuerza fue a dar en el suelo.

-Pero que diablos...¿tu?- preguntó desconcertado viendo la cara de su atacante que lo miraba furioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoooOoOoOOooOoOooOoOOooo

-¿y puedo preguntar a que se debe esta invitacion capitan?- preguntó algo desconfiado Momoshiro comiendo su media docena de hamburguesas sin detenerse ni siquiera para hablar.

-¿tan extraño es?- interrogó el otr enarcando una ceja.

-Algo- dijo sinceramente.

-Y...¿andas con Echizen?- preguntó de imprevisto, dejando a Momoshiro desconcertado, era la primera vez que el bochou le hacia una pregunta tan personal.- Me refiero, a si es tu pareja formal, no como con los que te acuestas por diversion.- agregó dejando mas perplejo a Takeshi que luego que salió de su aturdimiento le sonrió mas sinceramente.

-Los demas son los demas, y Ryoma...- lo penso por unos segundos.- Ryoma es mi mejor amigo.- terminó la frase tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

Tezuka lo miró por un momento y luego volvió la vista al cafe que se estaba tomando. Para el era dificil creer como un sinverguenza como Momoshiro podia proteger a su amigo hasta de él mismo. Por que el ojivioleta si era un sinverguenza que se acostaba con cuanta cosa viviente se le pasara por el frente (de hecho ya habia "acabado" con casi todo el club de tenis)

Momoshiro estaba sumido en la tarea de comer hasta el carton de su cajita feliz (si, si estaban en el macdonals) cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del capitan de Seigaku encima de él. No pudo evitar poner una de sus mejores sonrisas de "conquistador sin remedio tipo Milo de Escorpio" y dirigirsela a Kunimitsu.

-Tiene una mirada intimidante capitan.- dijo sin reparos atancandolo de la manera mas cinica y descarada posible.

Tezuka tomó un sorbo de su cafe.

-Supongo que debe ser incomodo para ti estar conmigo.- le dijo al moreno- Pero hay miradas mas intimidantes que la mia.-

-Uhm...pues no me puedo imaginar quien sera esa persona- dijo otra vez sinceramente poniendo su sonrisa de galan. (se sentia un poco extraño, la verdad es que nunca habia intentado "convencer" a Tezuka, le debia respeto, pero en ese momento el no era su capitan)

-Syusuke por ejemplo.- contestó con voz neutra.

-Uhm...- se rasco con su dedo indice la mejilla pensativo- Si tiene razon, pero a usted debe gustarle su mirada, pues despues de todo, anda con el.- otra vez su sinceridad parecia querer cavar su propia tumba.

Y como ustedes ya adivinaron, la relacion secreta de tensai y del bochou al parecer no era tan secreta.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió friamente dejando su cafe a un lado para dedicar su comple atencion al muchacho que se encontraba enfrente de él, comiendo como un pozo sin fondo.

-¿que quiere decir?- pregunto el moreno sin entender.

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio pensando muy bien lo que diria a continuacion.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No creas que no sé que tambien te acuestas con Syusuke- declaró con su tipico tono de voz.

El moreno se atranganto irremediablemente mientras sus ojos desorbitados ya empezaban a escurrir unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Perdon?- preguntó tomando un poco de agua- no se quien le dijo eso...- empezó para tratar de salvar su joven y bello pellejo.

-Ryoma...-

-o.Ó Ryoma?- preguntó escandalizado- Ryoma le dijo eso?-

-no, quiero decir, Ryoma esta en aquella mesa, y no parece muy a gusto con la situacion en la que está.- Aclaró mientras que Momoshiro se volvia y veia la escena, que por supuesto no fue para nada de su agrado.

-LO MATO! AHORA MISMO LO MATO!- bramó y se levanto de la mesa en donde estaba el pequeño, olvidandose completamente del crimen del cual se le acusaba hace unos minutos, crimen del cual no era tan inocente...

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

-Espero que esten contentos con esto.- la voz fria del capitan esta vez parecia mas irritada del que nunca habia notado en su tiempo de conocerlo.

-Esto es tu culpa- se escuchó la voz de Momoshiro quien si estaba demasiado irritado.

-Fhss tu eres el culpable, por ser tan malpensado, idiota, estupido, sin el mas minimo sentido de la logica, por nada mas tener dos neuronas que estan de vacaciones, por ser...-

-Ya basta!- Tezuka masajeó la sien mas obstinado y a punto se dejarlos inconscientes alli mismo, pero se contubo, no queria otra acusacion mas para su expediente.

-Mada mada dane- se limitó a decir Ryoma parado en una esquina de la habitacion, el capitan sentado en el piso solo miraba por la ventana. Momoshiro y Kaoru por otro lado se miraban a los ojos furioso (notese los efectos de rayitos estilo anime) en silencio para no llmar la atencion del su bochou.  
El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, la luna y las estrellas se veian a traves de la ventana y el susurró del viento los hacia sentirse culpables.

-Esto me gano por estar tratando de ser el heroe.- murmuró Momoshiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de Tezuka.

-¿y que se supone que haremos?- preguntó Kaoru a los demas presentes.

-Mada mada dane, hagan lo que quieran, yo igual no estaré mucho tiempo aqui.- dijo tranquilamente el ojidorado acomodandose su gorra.

Si, todos le dedicaron una mirada no muy amable, ya que por su culpa, todos estaban alli, contando al bochou, en el unico lugar a parte del manicomio donde deberian estar todos los miembros de la Seisshun Gakuen,...

En Prision.

-Tu no te vas de aqui sin mi.- cortó de malas maneras Kaidoh

-Tenemos que llamar a alguien para que pague la fianza.- reflexiono Tezuka.

-Que tal a tus padres?- preguntó Momoshiro mirando a Ryoma.

-NO!- dijeron al unisonido Kaoru y el pequeño.

-Tal vez Syusuke...-comenzó Kaoru nuevamente.

-NO!- esta vez dijeron al mismo tiempo Momoshiro y Tezuka.

-Tampoco debemos llamar a Eiji, ya me imagino lo que pasaria...- empezó Kunimitsu.

_Ring-Ring  
_

_En escena aparece Eiji para contestar el telefono._

_Eiji: Hoi hoi! habla Eiji- _

De repente unos sonidos de gritos y voces pidiendo clemencia inundan el telefono.

_Momoshiro (con voz tragica): Ayudanos! estamos en la carcel! nos van a colgar al amanecer! solo nos soltaran si pagas la fianza! eres nuestra unica salvacion!_

_Ademas tambien se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los otros chicos._

_Eiji (con cara de terror): Esta bien chicos, esperen!_

_Kikumaru cuelga el telefono y va inmediatamente a buscar el dinero, y como se da cuenta que no tiene un centavo va a casa de Oishi._

_-Nya! Syuchiroh prestame el dinero!- pediá desesperado como si lo estubieran persiguiendo para matarlo._

_-De acuerdo toma!- dijo dandole el dinero inmediatamente._

_El pelirojo toma el dinero y se encamina hacia la puerta cuando..._

_-¿para que lo necesitas?- preguntó dubitativo el moreno._

_-Ehm...para...- se queda pensando- Lo olvidé, pero podemos ir a la heladeria a comer un rico heado de chocolate con fresa.-_

_De todas maneras si lo olvido era por que no se trataba de nada importante._

_Y asi sus compañeros fueron colgados al alba mientras él comia un helado con Syuichiroh._

-Si, tienes razon, no es buena idea.- pensó em voz alta Takeshi- y que tal Sadaharu?-

-NO!- gritó sin querer Kaoru.

Tezuka lo miró ceñudo.

-Y Syuichiroh?- intervino por primera vez Ryoma.

-Fshss no creo que sea buena idea-

_"Namida atsumete yo zora e kaesou..." (n/a: el ring tone del telefono movil de Oishi XD es que es fanatico de GB jejeje)_

_Oishi: Habla Syuichiroh_

_Prisioneros: Ayuda! estamos en prision! nos estan apaleando! ademas estan preparando el aceite para freirnos al amanecer!-_

_Oishi (preocupado): no se preocupen! yo los sacaré de alli!_

_Syuichiroh cuelga el telefono de golpe y se dirige a la comisaria para sacarlos, pero antes de llegar ve que unos bomberos estan tratando de bajar un gatito que esta atrapado en un arbol._

_-Joven ayudenos!- le dice uno de los bomberos, este al versen en la obligacion como cuidadano de ayudar a la comunidad se encarama en el arbol en busca del felino (el cual le hace acordar de Eiji) y lo baja cuidadosamente._

_-Aqui tiene- dijo dandoselo a un viejita que alli estaba._

_-Fleicitaciones, usted si es un cuidadano responsable. Por esa misma razon insistimos que venga a la fiesta que hara el dia de hay la comunidad de vecinos para condecorarlo.- dijo estrechandole la mano otro bombero._

_-Ehm..bueno creo que no me puedo resistir a eso...esta bien, ademas cero que los muchachos pueden esperar un poco- pensó en voz alta._

_Y asi fue como Syuichiroh fué condecorado en la fiesta de la comunidad, en donde le dieron muchos regalos, mientras que sus compañeros fueron freidos en aceite al amanecer_.

Todos los chicos tenian un aspecto pensativo, estaban seguros de que Syuiochiroh si sera capaz de dejarlos morir a cambio de un gato.

-y si llamamos a la vieja Sumire?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Creo que no soportariamos el sermon.

Asentimiento general.

-Y a la nieta?- preguntó esta vez Momoshiro.

-No seria buena idea- musito arrastrando las palabras Ryoma

_Ring-Ring_

_Sakuno: Familia Ryuzaki ¿que se le ofrece?_

_Ryoma: Es Ryoma Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Tezuka y yo seremos enviados a el salon de torturas en 3 horas a ver Barney el dinosaurio, hasta la muerte. Utilizamos nuestro unico llamada para pedirte que pagues la fianza para que podamos salir. Nos ayudaras?-_

_SAkuno: S..si...Bueno...aun..aunque...y..y...yo...n..no...tengo...dine...dinero...pe...pe...pe...ro...ima..gi...no...que...mi...ab...a...a...a...a..abu...abuela...a...a...a...a..._

_Tres horas despues..._

_Sakuno: Quiz...quizas...te...tenga...algo..._

_Un ruido como del telfono cayendo al piso fue escuchado por Sakuno, sin embargo no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Ryoma (segun ella, pues Echizen habia sido despegado del telefono para ser llebada junto a los demas a la sala de torturas._

_Sakuno: Pe...pe..pe..._

_Y asi fue como Sakuno depues de 5 horas 39 minutos 59 segundos terminó la frase: Si, bueno, yo no tengo dinero, pero me imagino que mi abuela a pesar de que es bien tacaña quiza tenga algo. Pero tendre que preguntarle. Espera un momento._

_La chica fue a preguntarle a su abuela, sin saber que Ryoma y compañia ya habian muerto de exceso de estupides toxica en el cuerpo._

Todos rieron de la suposicion de Ryoma, hasta Tezuka habia sonreido levemente, ya sabian que no era buena idea llamar a la niña de trenzas.

-Es mejor que no llamemos a nadie de seigaku, que tal alguien de la fudomine?- pensaba Kaoru pensativo esperando la opinion de los demas.

-No lo creo, Anne tiene una cita con Kamio, eso quiere decir que Kippei estara detras de ella todo el dia y la noche.- informó Momo.- y de los demas no tengo el numero de telefono.

-A lo mejor Ibu...- empezó a decir Kaoru

-Tiene una cita con Kamio- lo cortó Takeshi.

-Pero dijiste que Kamio tenia un cita con Anne.- intervino Ryoma.

-Si, eso es lo que piensa Anne, pero realmente Kamio tiene una cita con Ibu, y como no queria dejar a Anne sola en su dia libre la invitó a salir con ambos, solo que ella aun no se entera, mientras que su hermano piensa lo mismo y por eso los perseguirá hasta muerte.- Explicó el ojivioleta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-AH!- dijeron todos los demas al unisonido.

-Entonces nadie de la Fudomine- afirmó Tezuka.

-Que tal de la Hyotei?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Fshhss si, que tal Gakuno?-

-No creo que quiera ayudarnos, no tiene por que- respondió Ryoma sentandose en el piso, por que tenia mas de ua hora parado en el mismo lugar.-De hecho nadie de la Hyotei tiene el deber de ayudarnos...- dijo pensativo.

-Tienes razon- afirmó el ojivioleta.

-Fshss si, tiene razon- lo secundó Kaidoh.

-Si.- dijo el faltante secamente.

De repente el rostro de Momoshiro pareció iluminarse.

-Tal vez Atobe podria ayudarnos-

Ryoma lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que tendria que hacerlo.-

El moreno sonrio maliciosamente.

-Porque su corazoncito egocentrico late por nuestro bochou- dijo volviendo su mirada hcia el mencionado, que mas que sorprendido por la informacion, se puso de pie y se dió la vuelta para esconder un leve sonrojo.

-Fshhss entonces llama al guardia y dile que queremos hacer una llamada- ordenó el chico serpiente.

-No me mandes! lo hare solo por que quiero salir y no quiero quedarme mas tiempo compartiendo el aire que respiro contigo.

-Hey! guardia! queremos hacer una llamada!-

El guardia se acercó y abrió la celda.

5 minutos despues...

Tezuka: es urgente. Asi que si te dieras prisa te lo agradeceria.

Atobe: Jajaja, de acuerdo, el gran ore-sama sacara tiempo para ir a atender este asunto tan insignificante.

Tezuka: ¬¬ solo date prisa, y no le digas a nadie, seria para nosotros muy avergonzante que alguien se enterara.

Atobe: No te preocupes, por mi parte nadie se enterara. nos vemos Kunimitsu.

Tezuka: ¬¬ nos vemos.

Tezuka colgó el telefono viendole las caras a los demas que lo miraban con una cara picara.

-Sigan viendome asi y lo hare correr asi sea por las paredes un millon de vueltas.-

-Hai- dijeron todos mecanicamente poniendo su mano derecha a la altura de la cien como soldados.

**Mientras tanto Atobe...**

Atobe: si, si en serio, dile a todos que vengan, si, los de la Seigaku estan presos, si, traete una camara, si no te olvides del rollo extra, si, bueno nos vemos.

Atobe colgó el telefono.

-Jeje, por lo menos si es la unica vez que vere a Kunimitsu es un estado tan depplorable, tengo que guardar un recuerdo.- pensó en voz alta mostrando la mas maliciosa de todas las sonrisas que guardaba en el repertorio

**Fin del Capitulo!**

No me maten! se que me tarde mucho, pero es que iba a poner otras cosas lemmon pero me di cuenta que era demasiado temprano para lo que tengo en mente pase, asi que voy a esperar a los siguientes capitulos para ver.


	4. Tezuka Alcoholizado

MALDICION!!! esta es la quinta vez que intento subirlo!!!!

**Disculpen la demora, pero estaba algo bastante ocupada y no pude hacerlo asi que lo siento**

Yahg Tao

Jeje, gracias por el cumplido, ya actualice, aunque despues de como tres decadas, lo de la pagina...bueno si quieres tomar el ff hazlo, pero como ya te dije, despues me envias el link XD. Espero que sigas leyendo, no te olvides del review!

GATITOALLSTARZ

Si, si, me costo bastante este capitulo, no sabes cuanto, pero despues de muchas horas pegada a la compu encontre algo que escribir. Espero que te guste esta cap tambien. Por cierto muchas gracias por haberme dejado los reviews en amor yaoi, significa mucho para mi.

erika echizen

Gracias por el comentario, no adelanto nada del cap, tienes que leer primero, asi que hay te lo dejo, espero que te guste en serio. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Lucia Malfoy

Si, si, te cmbiaste el nick? ese te hace justicia, jeje la hija de lucius malfoy jajaja, en los mejores de tus sueños, ademas no he oido de una hija loca como tu que se enamore de su padre!!! dios que perver!!!! bueno sigue leyendo!

LiScHaNDaI

jajaja, me alegra que te haya caido bien mi querido Momoshiro asi tal y como es, lo de Syusuke es definitivamente fuera de este mundo, pero eso si! yo se perfectmanete que Syusuke es de Tezuka, espero que te guste lo que le tengo preparado a este ultimo en el capitulo, no te aseguro que sea de lo mejor, pero por lo menos hace reir un poco.Sigue leyendo!

rati-chan

Fue un golpe duro para mi eso de los reviews, pero eres un gran apoyo para mi, al igual que todas y todos mis demas fieles lectores, asi que por ellos voy a seguir...Jeje me alegra que te haya gustado, tambien espero seguir ayudandote con tu historia.

Yukari-Uchiha

XD, si eso es lo que parece una teleserie, pero a a partir de este cap, se parece mas a una. JEJE, si eso evetualmente me pasa a mi, eso de confundir ffs, pero leugo se me ilumina el cerebro y me acuerdo...aqui hay un poquito de lemmon pero no de la shhdata...no adelanto mas, tienes que leer, bueno sin hacer mas comentarios fastidiosos te digo que SIGAS LEYENDO!!!!

Denevan

Hola! me alegra q me hayas dejado el comentario, no pense que daria tanta risa el cap anterior, bueno, te adelanto qur aqui no aparece mucho Atobe, pero trataré de incluirlo para el capitulo que viene, esper que a pesar de eso te guste el cap. lo de las relaciones amor-odio me salen natural, de hecho en todas mis historias hay por lo menos una, es que me encantan!!! ¬¬ yo y mi mente pervertida!!! bueno, sigue leyendo!

Randa1

T.T que linda! siempre tu comentario es un importante aporte el desarrollo de fic, me gustó tu opinion acerca de la parte en que Kaoru le compra la comida a Ryoma y que lo vieras como algo tierno, a mi tambien me pareció asi, n.n, aunque estoy segura que Kaidoh no admitiria nunca de los nuncas que era por el bien de Ryoma. bueno, como sea, tu hipotesis es muy buena, de hecho...es un poco bastante acertada, pero no te adelanto mas, tienes que leerlo. Espero que te guste el cap, por cierto estuve leyendo tu profile (¬¬ yo y mis mañas) y creo haber leido que eras de venezuela? bueno, si no entonces disculpa y si es si entonces que bueno, por que yo tambien soy venezolana, jeje, bueno ya! sigue leyendo!

Sweet-Ashie

O.O el golden pair? jajaja lo que pasa es que cuando escribo de esa pareja me sale mi yo melosisimo y es como raro, pero si creo que puedo escribir acerca de ellos, no tengo problema, pero sera entonces a partir del proximo capitulo. Lo del final del cap anterior me salió de improvisto, jaja al natural!!!pero quedo bueno y lo inclui que bueno que te haya gustado.

mineko-chan

n.n listo! ya actualicé, disculpa la demora, y con respectoa lo de Tezuka, bueno el va a tener como un especial en este cap y espero que te guste por que me esforcé mucho en él.

jane star kage

ToT lo siento mucho!!! disculpa mi demora!!! esta vez si que me pasé, es que no tengo la minima nocion del tiempo, y ademas mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones navideñas. jeje!! lo del lemon me dió verguenza ¡es el primero que escribo y salió extraño! jejeje, si, Momoshiro tiene una mente sucia, no se quien le mete en la cabeza esos pensamientos sucios, lo de las suposiciones a mi tambien me gustó mucho, es una de mis partes favoritas, jeje, y lo de sakuno o sakuma no es que la odie y por eso me haya burlado, si no que como si no la paso, y me mata escribir de ella, por lo menos en este ff, creo que mi subconsciente reaccionó y escribí eso. Lo de la carcel no se como fue que se me ocurrió, fue una idea loca del momento. Este capitulo esta mucho mas largo, y aunque no es uno de mis favoritos espero que te guste. Sigue leyendo!

Angie

Bueno, disculpa la demora, tus reviews son como siempre unos de los mas alentadores que recibo, pero el que me enviaste en el capitulo anterior me gustó tanto que aun esta guardado en mi bandeja de entrada, es reconfortante que alguien lea de esa manera mi historia, jeje, aqui hay una parejita de la que me hablaste en el review que NO ESTABA PLANEADA y realmente DUDO queden juntos asi que cuando leas no me mates please! Espero que te agrade la participacion de Tezuka es este capitulo, aunque creo que me pase de exagerada haciendolo. le contaste mi fic a tu hija? jajaja, que linda!!!! bueno espero que a ella tambien le haya gustado... lo de los setimientos de Momo espero que se aclaren pronto...eso del chip al reves!!! jejejeje!!! me hizo reir por horas en serio, tanto que ahora he adoptado al frase, no la puedo dejar de decir. Espero que te guste el cap. Sigue leyendo!

Minami Yasuhiko

ToT GRACIAS!!! en serio, que lindo tu comentario, me has halagado mucho, me agrada que piensen eso de la manera de escribir de esta loca desquisiada, en serio, a mi tambien me gustan casi todas las parejas, tanto que bueno...a veces ni yo misma me decido por cual me gusta mas...por eso razon estoy pasando por una crisis existencial ENORME!! n jeje pero no me mato mucho eso, a mi tambien me gusta la actitud de Momoshiro jiji me da risa, pero es que esa actitud le sentaba perfectmente. lo del lemmon, bueno aqui hay un lemmonsito que ni siquiera llega a lemmon pero creo que es sificiente.

Sigue leyendo!!!

YahairaRD

YO TAMBIEN!! a esas fotos le tengo algo preparado..jeje (sonrisa maliciosa)  
Este capitulo me costo bastante asi que espero que te guste, lo de los malentendidos creo que nunca acabaran, pue estos niños tienen unas mentes...pero bueno...ahi te lo dejo, sigue leyendo!

Akatsuki KOu

Jeje, a mi tambien me pasa que me rio en el cyber y se me quedan mirando raro, como siempre hago el ff en el cyber es comun que seguidamente me pase eso, asi que te entiendo, espero que te de tiempo de leer los otros capitulos y este que aunque no este demasiado bien hace reir un poco. Nos leemos en una de tus historias, en una de las mias o en msn!!! sigue leyendo!!!

**Capitulo 4: Tezuka alcoholizado**

Lo mato- gritó furico Momoshiro encaminandose a donde estaba el par.

Tezuka suspiró viendo como se marchaba sabiendo que mas temprano que tarde tendria que ir a separar a sus dos kouhais.

Apenas llegó al lugar tomó a Kaoru de la camisa y lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo de Ryoma.

Kaoru quedó impresionado en el piso y Ryoma tambien se veia muy sorprendido, un tanto mas que su sempai.

-A ti te queria encontrar mamushi!- le grito con furia mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de él y lo tomaba por el cuello.- Te enseñaré a no abusar de MI Ryoma!-

Las mejillas de Ryoma se tiñeron de rojo intenso, y las palabras de el ojivioleta daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Sabia que tenia que separarlos pero sinceramente estaba experimentando un nuevo sentimiento que no lo dejaba moverse: estaba emocionado.

-ÉL NO ES TU RYOMA!- atajó Kaoru como acto reflejo muy molesto, aunque el nisiquiera sabia el por qué, hasta Momoshiro se quedó soprendido, Kaidoh al percatarse de su error lo trató de enmendar.-Y NO HE ABUSADO DE ÉL!- fue la respuesta furica de Kaidoh casi en un tono tan alto como la anterior.

-No me mientas mamushi!- dijo empezando a golpear su rostro seguidamente dejando su piel palida con muchas franjas rojizas.

-"Omg! soy una persona pacifica, y lo mejor es decirle No a la violencia"- se trató de contener Kaoru, pues ya sabia que despues de todo esas clases que le habia dado Ibu debian servir para algo, producto de un día en el cual estupidamente apostó que él era mas rapido que Kamio, y obviamente el chico del ritmo ganó, asi que la penitencia que le puso fue que soportara las clases, de yoga, y un poco de cosas mas, segun Ibu para el autocontrol.

5 segundos despues...

Kaoru estaba encima de Momoshiro tratando de inmovilizarlo a punta de golpes tumbando cuanta mesa se les atravesara, mientras que el moreno trataba de bajarselo de encima atacandolo hasta con los dientes (en todo el sentido de la palabra)

-Momoshiro, el tiene razon, dejalo!-

-No tienes por qué mentirme Ryoma- definitivamente Momoshiro no queria entender.

Unos metros mas alla...

Tezuka miraba toda la escena con su tipica pose de "si-se-cae-el-mundo-mientras-tomo-té-no-me-interesa" es decir, con el tipico semblante que caracterizaria a Camus de Acuario, pero muy dentro de él una interrogante se formaba...

-"¿por que diablos no me fui de Seigaku cuando tuve la oportunidad?"-

Pero rapidamente la respuesta vino a su mente: Syusuke.

Y levantandose lentamente de la mesa se encaminó hacia donde se hallaban los chicos tirados dandose de a puños y un Echizen vuelto un ovillo cerca de una mesa mirandolos sin poder hacer nada.

Kunimitsu los miró por un instante, luego tomó aire...

-BASTA!!!- exclamó en un sonoro grito.

Ambos chicos dejanron de golpearse para girarse a ver al bochou.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudieran decir algo, dos hombres fornidos se habia acercado a ellos, y unos cinco minutos despues ya estaban todos en la comisaria.

-Al que deberian encerrar es a ESTE- dijo Momoshiro señalando a Kaoru- por abusar de un niño.- todos miraron a Kaidoh que frunció el ceño.

-Yo no abuse de él.- se defendió. Si lo habia tocado un poquito, pero eso no se catalogaria como abuso.

Ryoma que miraba la escena en silencio sentado en un asiento sin decir una sola palabra, se sonrojo en extremo.

-Baka Momo-sempai, el no me ha hecho nada!- dijo apenadisimo Ryoma y mas aun cuando Takeshi insistió en que le hicieran un examen fisico para comprobar que decia la verdad.

-Vamos, si te ha hecho algo solo dilo Ryoma, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré- lo animó con voz de martir el ojivioleta.- Ademas, no permitiré que algo como lo que sucedió ayer pase de nuevo.- agregó tomandolo de la mano y acercandolo a él.

-o.ó tiene algo de malo que le dé el desayuno?- pregunto el chico serpiente enarcando una ceja.

-Desayuno?- pregunto confundido Takeshi.

Y bajo la mirada de los demas, un sonrojado Ryoma se dió a la tarea de explicarle el malentendido del desayuno, y todo eso, y luego los malentendidos que habian sucedido esa tarde. Al final del relato Momoshiro tenia la boca abierta y mas sonrojado que Ryoma (de la verguenza) mientras que Tezuka negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobacion, Kaoru a un lado de Kunimitsu miraba por la ventana cubriendo sus tambien rojas mejillas, mientras que alrededor los guardias habian hecho un circulo riendose de los acontecimientos y hasta el comisario estaba alli escuchando el relato entretenido.

-Lo unico que no entiendo es una cosa Ryoma.- dijo Momoshiro- ¡por que Kaoru trataba de darte el desayuno?-

-Porqueesminiñerayteniaquecuidarquelocomieratodoosinoselodiriaamipadre- dijo tan rapidamente y la cara de incompresion de Takeshi no se hizo esperar.

-¡que?-

Ryoma suspiró. no queria que nadie se enterara de akgo tan humillante y ahora se lo tenia que decir a Momoshiro, a Tezuka y a la cuerda de policias chismosos que estaban escuchando.

-Porqueesminiñeraytienequeverquelohaga- dijo tambien muy rapido pero un poco mas alto que la vez anterior.

-¡que?-

-POR QUE SOY SU NIÑERA!!!-exclamó Kaoru ya harto de la conversacion tan monotona que tenian hace un intantes los otros dos.

Todos emitieron sonoras carcajadas, desde los policias, el comisario, Momoshiro, hasta el conserje que pasaba casualmente por alli.

-Fshss idiotas- siseo Kaoru.

-Bueno, ya esta aclarado el malentendido no? Ahora¿nos dejará salir?- preguntó con su tipico tipico tono de voz Tezuka.

-No- negó tanjantemente el comisario.- El chiquillo se puede ir, pero ustedes se quedan aqui, por alterar el orden publico.- declaró el señor mientras le hacia una seña a los guardias para que los llevaban a la celda.

-Bueno, entonces me voy.- dijo caminando hacia la salida Ryoma de una manera despreocupada.

-Tu te vienes conmigo- dijo Kaoru tomando de la mano y llavandoselo a la celda con él.- por tu culpa estamos todos aqui-

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOO

-Ah!- suspiró tristemente Tezuka pensando en los hechos acontecidos esa noche, estaba realmente arrepentido de haber tenido que invitar a Momoshiro a comer con él- "Mi estupida cordialidad y cortesia...como las odio"-

Momoshiro por otro lado ya estaba mas calmado, tanto que estaba a un lado del capitan (en el suelo) durmiendo.

Ryoma mas alla estaba mas que arrepentido de no haber llamado a sus padres, si los hubiese llamado en ese momento ya estaria en su casa durmiendo con Karupin, enrollado en sus mantas calientitas, y no en una celda, con gente que le caia mal y de paso recargado en una fria pared.

Kaoru por el contrario no pensaba en su estadia en la celda, su mente se hallaba muy lejos de ellos, y mas cerca de cierto chico de anteojos cuadrados.

Y de repente cuando todos pensaban que las cosas no podrian ponerse peor, se escucho un sonido tenebroso...

"RRRINNNNNNGGG!!!! RIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" (n/a: bueno, esta bien, no tan tenebroso, solo era el telefono de Kaoru, esto es posible gracias a que Tezuka habia amenazado al guardia para que les devolviera sus cosas)

En lo que el celular sonó Ryoma se volvió inmediatamente y como iluminada...(como todos los telefonos moviles) en la pantalla se leia una inscripcion: "Los papás del buho" decia y Ryoma que estaba viendo resolvio rapidamente saber de quien se trataba.

Asi que en un loco intento casi suicida se lanzó encima de Kaoru para tomar el telefono.

-Que haces?- preguntó Kaoru sorprendido por el comportamiento de Echizen.

-Le dire a mis padres todo lo que ha sucedido!!!- y solo esas palabras bastaron para que Kaoru tomara la decision de no darle el movil al ojidorado a menos que quisiera una muerta lenta y dolorosa.

Kaoru y Ryoma seguian forcejeando y Momoshiro y Kunimtsu solo miraban la escena, bueno solo hasta que por un pirueta de Ryoma por querer atrapar el celular, se cayeron en el piso, uno encima del otro.

En ese momento los ojos de Momoshiro se abrieron de par en par mientras veia la "conmovedora escena"

Los otros dos (n/a: Kaoru encima de Ryoma) estaban tan soprendidos que ninguno de sus cinco sentidos funcionaban, de hecho sus mentes estaban en blanco.

La mente de Ryoma trabajaba con dificultad, pero cuando pudo medianamente salir de su ensimismamiento su corazon parecia querer salirse, mientras que en su mente se formaban los mismos pensamientos que cuando estubo en la misma situacion con Momoshiro.

Mientras tanto el cerebro de Kaoru pensaba de una manera diferente, estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo loco¿como es posible que estuviera encima del pequeño, que tuviera ganas de hacerle unas cuantas cosas no aptas para menores, y que estuviera pensando cosas que tubieran que ver con el chico ojidorado? era inconcebible, y peor aun, enfrente de ciertos chicos de los cuales preferia mantener distancia.

En otro lado...

-No tendria que haber mas gente aqui?- pregunto Atobe frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia los lados como buscando algo.

-Si buscas a Jiroh dijo que no venia- atajó Oshitari mirandolo tenazmente.

Atobe lo miro fijamente como cuestionandolo.

-Lo que pasa es que dijo que tenia demasiado sueño como para venir a ver a ver a los de seigaku, segun él, esta en su sueño de belleza.- Agregó leyendo la mirada de Keigo.

-Oh!- exclamo el bochou bajando la cabeza un poco afectado, pues era la primera unica persona que se aventurado a contradecirle, y de paso decir que sus ideas eran aburridas era aun mas osado.-Pues el aburrido es él.- murmuró mas para si que para los demas.

Los demas chicos se volvieron a verlos mientras un monton de ideas les pasaba por la cabeza, desde que el capitan del equipo de Hyotei era un maniatico (en la opinion de los que no eran sus compañeros) hasta que aparte de agoncentrico ahora tenia el habito de comportarse como un loco (por parte de sus compañeros de equipo)

-o.ó si siguen mirandome asi voy a tener que empezar a cobrarles-

Al minuto siguiente todo el mundo miraba a otro lugar.

-Bueno chicos no podemos esperar mas, asi que es mejor que nos vallamos de una buena vez.- exclamó Tachibana que estaba sentado en un banquito al lado de Kamio que miraba hacia los lados y de vez en cuando hacia el reloj nerviosamente.

-Es normal que ese chico se comporte como si tuviera parkison?- preguntó Sengoku a Gakuto mirando a Kamio.

-No, eso es que esta esperando a Ibu, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo hace treinta minutos cuando le pregunte.- intevino Tetsu en la conversacion.-Pero creo que ya no debe ponerse tan nervioso, porque si no me equivoco ese que viene alla es Shinji-

Kamio inmediatamente alzo la vista y miró al mencionado yendo hacia ellos algo agotado por la gran camara filmadora que tenia en el hombro.

Todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando algo soprendidos, sin embargo no dijeron nada, algunos por miedo y otros...por que a esa hora estaban demasiado dormidos como para deternerse a asimilar lo que estaban viendo, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que...

-Oye niño, para que trajiste eso?- cuestiono Keigo ceñudo dijo señalando la camara filmadora con el logo de una televisora.

-Ah! es que yo se lo pedi- dijo cierto castaño entrando en escena.-Es que mi hermano queria verlos, pero no lo dejan salir del internado, asi que haremos una transmicion en vivo para todo japon-

Los demas lo miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaron que Syusuke estubiera al tanto de todo.

-" como corren los chismes"- pensó el chico del ritmo mirando todo atontado.

-Ahora si es hora de irnos.- aunució Oshitari dedicandole una amplia y coqueta sonrisa a Syusuke.

De vuelta con los de Seigaku...

-Sueltalo lombris!-

-Olvidalo- Todavia continuaban con el forcejeo, pero los chicos estaban practicamente agotados, en un movimiento brusco ambos cayeron al suelo, Kaoru encima de Ryoma y el telefono lejos de ellos.

Momoshiro al ver la escena se escandalizó tanto que trató de separarlos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Tezuka lo impidió atrayendolo hacia si quedando en un esquina frente a frete y muy cerca.

OoOOoooOOoOOoOoOOoOoOooO

-Cuidado con el microfono Tetsu¡no ves que es sensible?- regaño al mas alto mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la prision.

-Es aqui- aviso el guardia que se quedo de piedra al ver la escena en la celda, los demas sonrieron picaramente mientras prendian las camaras y empezaban a transmitir. Pero mas alla habia un par de chicos que no parecian muy contentos con la vision: Syusuke habia abierto los ojos y Atobe habia dejado de verse en el espejo de mano que llevaba cuando salia y no podia llevarse el de cuerpo completo.

OooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Entonces empezaron a verse los flashes y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ryoma se sonrojó increiblemente al fijarse en:

1. Unos psicopatas que afuera tomaban fotos y los miraban y se reian como locos.

2.La situacion en que los psicopatas lo habian encontrado.

3.Kaoru encima de él.

4. Eso que estaba alli era una camara filamdora? eso es el logo de una televisora. ESO QUE TIENE ARRIBA DICE "ON AIR"

5. SYUSUKE CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS!!!!!!

Eso aunado a que su unica oportunidad de salir con vida de alli (el movil) habia dejado de sonar.

Tezuka mas palido que las empanadas que hace mi mamá en el desayuno y Momoshiro que caeria muerto por las miradas asesinas que le hechaba el mayor de los Fuji. Soltó a Tezuka de inmediato.

-Corramos- dijo suavemente a Kunimitsu en un tono asustado. Tomo a Tezuka de la mano, pasó por al lado de Ryoma le quito a Kaoru de encima y se lo hecho al hombro como a un saco de papas, abrió la puerta de la celda con una patada y salió de alli mas rapido que volando. Mas atras el chico serpiente se levanto rapidamente.

-FSHHSSS ESPERENME!!!- gritó y salió detras de los demas.

OOOOOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oye estas bien?- pregunto con semblante preocupado Oshitari mirando a Syusuke que aun no salia del shock.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Syusuke realmente afectado, pero casi al instante puso una cara que le daria escalosfrios a Freddy Krugger.- Mejor nos damos prisa no? no nos dejaran botados.- agrego con una sonrisa de lo mas macabra.

-Si-

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOoOoO

Los chicos de Seigaku corrian como si un espanto los persiguiera, o mejor dicho Sadaharu con su jugo de vegetales.

-Dios!!! dejemnos en paz!!!- gritó el pobre de Momoshiro que estaba mas cansado.

-Deja de quejarte imbecil, sigue corriendo Fshss!!-

-Acaso ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear ni cuando se encuentran en un situacion de visa o muerte?- preguntó Ryoma molesto.- Mada mada dane!- agregó con su tipico tono.

-Ya callense todos y sigan corriendo!!!-

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ese lugar...

-Crees que haya sido buena idea dejar a Ryoma con ese chico?- preguntó pensativa Rinko aun con el telefono en la mano.

-Claro que si- respondió Najiroh al instante- Seguro que estan bien-

La mujer se quedó algo dubitativa, su esposo solo se levantó de la cama y encendió el televisor, pero para su mala suerte habian suspendido su programa favorito para dar...una persecucion?

-Sabes Rinko? creo que extraño mucho al chico-

-Por que?- preguntó ella distraida leyendo el periodico.

-Por que creo estar viendolo en la tv- respondió y señaló la imagen en la cual se veia Ryoma y otros tres chico corriendo por una calle pero unos minutos despues quitaron la imagen para poner la transmicion habitual.

-Sabes algo Nanjiroh?-

-Si?-

-Creo que yo tambien lo extraño- dijo ella incredula aun viendo la pantalla del aparato aunque sabia que alli no estaba Ryoma.-Creo que lo llamaré-

-Ya lo llamaste Rinko, debe estar dormido a esta hora.-

OoOoOoooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOoOO

-Tenemos que separarnos ¡de acuerdo?- propuso Tezuka corriendo- Ryoma se viene conmigo y...

-No! Echizen se viene conmigo, soy responsable de él- atajó Kaoru rapidamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces Momoshiro se viene conmigo y ustedes dos vallanse juntos.- ordenó Tezuka, y asi se hizo, Ryoma de malas pulgas se fue con el chico serpiente que tampoco iba de buen humor y Momoshiro se quedó con las ganas de irse con Ryoma quien miró receloso a ambos chicos mientras desaparecian de su vista.

-No sabes cuanto te odio serpiente- susurró Ryoma con furia, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo escuchara.

-Entonces estamos a mano. Fshss- contestó en el mismo tono.

Corrieron hasta que sintieron que estaban fuera de peligro, fue entonces que empezaron a caminar calmadamente hasta llegar a la comodidad de su casa, bueno de la casa de Ryoma.

Por otro lado los otros dos chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte...

-¡hacia a donde vamos?- preguntó Momoshiro quien no habia pensado en eso cuando se dispuso a seguir a Kunimitsu.

-A un lugar seguro.- dijo y siguió guiando a Momoshiro a un lugar desconocido.

-Entra- dijo entrando a lo que parecia ser una bonita y comoda cabaña.

-Hola chicos- saludo una voz suave, que por su puesto no eran de ninguno de ellos.

Ambos se volvieron rapidamente.

-Syusuke!- exclamó sorprendido Momoshiro mientras que Tezuka no decia ni una palabra.

-Si, soy yo, pense que Kunimitsu te traeria hasta aqui.- dijo Syusuke.- y ya veo que no me equivoqué.-

-Como lo sabias?- fue lo unico que pudo articular el bochou.

-Es aqui donde traes a tus amantes- dijo friamente y con un semblante muy serio para ser Syusuke.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que pareceria que sus mandibulas en cualquier momento tocarian el suelo.

-Syusuke estas malinterpretando las cosas, el capitan y yo no somos...-

-Caramelito, no estoy hablando contigo.- le corto él echandole una mirada desafiante al bochou.

-No tengo energia ni quiero discutir- fue su fria respuesta.

-Vamos! si estas aquí es porque tienes energia para divertirte- dijo en un susurro sadico (como casi todas las palabras que salen de la boca de Fuji)

-No digas tonterias-

Momoshiro miraba boquiabierto la discusión de los dos tenistas, era demasiada información por un dia, aunque tenia que aceptar que el bochou tenia buen gusto al momento de escoger un bonito lugar para acostarse con Syusuke, porque por algo debia saber que hacia Tezuka alli.

-¡Estas molesto?- preguntó el mayor de los Fuji mirando al capitan que en ese momento le daba la espalda.-Por que si quieres podriamos hacer un par de cosas para mejorar ese humor.- dijo muuy seductoramente el menor.

-Podrias recervarte tus comentarios para un dia en que no esté Momoshiro con nosotros- dijo acalorado Tezuka, ya no sabia que tramaba fuji, se suponia que tenia que estar molesto, pero ahora lo invitaba a hacer unas cosas que gustoso haria si no fuera por que en ese momento eran multitud.

-No seas egoista Mitsu-chan, dejalo acompañarnos-

-SUFICIENTE!- exclamó Tezuka enfadado de verdad.- No pienso tolerar tus comentarios enfermizos, si quieres tener sexo, entonces vete a un bar y consiguete a alguien, a lo mejor tienes suerte y te consigues con una orgia!- gruño de mala gana, en verdad no tenia animos de estar aguantando las incitaciones del castaño para hacer un trio o cuestiones de esa indole.

-O.O- Momoshiro estaba mas sorprendido que nunca, no se imaginaba que Tezuka y Syusuke tenian conversaciones de ese tipo.- yo no quiero...-

-Si! hazte el santo¡cuantas barbaridades no saldran de tu cabeza pensando lo que le vas a hacer a este pobre niño!-

-Oigan...-trataba de calmar Takeshi pero hace un buen rato que ya ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

-Que tonteria! al unico menor que me tomo la molestia de pensar que le voy a hacer es a ti!- bociferó furioso, ya el ojizul lo estaba dejando en ridiculo.

-Ah si? entonces por que no quieres hacerlo AHORA conmigo?-

-QUE RAYOS DICES??? ACASO ESTAS EN CELO???- golpe bajo, eso si que le habia dolido al menor.

PAMMMM!

-Vete al diablo!- el ojiazul salió como un huracan de la cabaña, ya planearia un venganza mejor que esa.

EL golpe que Syusuke le dió a Tezuka en la cara fue tan grande que el pobre capitan le quedó sangrando la nariz, ademas los lentes que habian caido muy lejos de él se hicieron añicos.

-Soy un imbecil verdad?- preguntó la voz aun-mas-fria-que-antes del bochou.

-Claro que no capitan- dijo acercandose a él para ver la sangre de su nariz, mejor dicho a asegurarse de que Syusuke no habia desfigurado a Tezuka y asi privarnos de su delicada belleza.

El capitan lo miró ceñudo.

-Bueno, esta bien, solo un poco...-

-¡crees que me perdone?- preguntó Tezuka con su mismo tono de voz.

-Claro si su amor es sincero podra entender que...-

Tezuka le echó una mirada fulminante, Momoshiro tragó nervioso.

-Bueno, sinceramente no creo que ni siquiera le vuelva a dirigir la palabra.- dijo Takeshi con toda la sinceridad que cabia dentro de su pequeño cerebro.

-Lo sabia.- De repente el capitan se fue hacia la cocina, cuando regresó, trajo consigo una botella de ¡vino?- Lo guardaba para alguien importante...- dijo mirandolo extraño. El estomago de Takeshi dió un vuelco. ¡aquello era una declaracion?- Pero ya que estas tu aqui...- dijo suspirando por tener que gastar una de las botellas mas caras que tenia en su repertorio en alguien como Momoshiro.

-"acaso Tezuka tiene que ser tan sincero?"-

Kunimitsu sirvió un cuarto de mitad de la botella en el vaso de Takeshi y acto seguido puso la botella en sus labios tomando mas de la mitad de un solo sorbo.

-Capitan deberia tomar mas modera...-

-Ese es el problema, yo soy el capitan, el superior, nadie me dice como hacer las cosas- dijo volviendo a tomar un gran sorbo de ese vino que solo con dos gotas dejaria ebrio a un elefante.

-De acuerdo- dijo dandole un traguito a su bebida.

Ademas Momoshiro estaba seguro que Tezuka, su bochou, no se embriagaria tan facil, si el tomaba asi es por que estaba acostumbrado...

15 minutos 30 segundos y tres botellas despues...

-...entonces en el funeral de mi profesor...hip!...de matematicas me preguntaron ¡acaso no te entristece? jejeje...io me juera reido...hip! si me saliera bien...hip! pero... los musculos..hip! de mi cara son torpes jijiji- Tezuka estaba recostado en las piernas de Momoshiro mas ido que Karupin fumando marihuana, riendose como un loco, pero tenia razon, en vez de sonrisa le salia una mueca extraña y muy graciosa, el dia siguiente se reiria de todo aquello hasta que su estomago le doliera, pero es que era demasiado divertido, a quien se le ocurriria que Tezuka ebrio empezaria a hablar de los funerales de los 15 profesoras y 3 profesores que le habian quitado puntos y que casualmente habian muerto unas semanas despues. Con eso comprovaba que Tezuka y Syusuke se parecian mas de lo que imaginaban¡pero que sentido del humor mas sadico!

-jejeje, y por que te quitó los puntos?- preguntó un poco desconcertado siguiendole la corriente, no queria amanecer un dia "durmiendo con los peces" por no reirse del chiste de Kunimitsu.

-...Hmm...hip!...creo que...medio punto...por un acento...Hip!-

Takeshi se cayó estilo anime.

-¡solo por eso?!-

-Sabes? quiero vengarme...- dijo en un tono susurrante.

Ya la cosa se estaba poniendo fea para el ojivioleta que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Y quiero...hip! que me ayudes- se acercó lentamente a Momoshiro dejando sus labios muy cerca.- si?-

Eso no era justo! lo estaba manipulando! ademas le ponia esa carita de perro remojado para que cometiera quien sabe cuantos crimenes, pero el era fuerte, no caeria.

-De acuerdo- Quien dijo eso? rayos! esa era su voz!

Tezuka se acercó a su oido y le susurró unas palabras. La cara de Momoshiro de puso roja.

OoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOo

RAYOS, RAYOS Y MAS RAYOS.

El esperaba una proposicion indecente o algo asi, pero no! el desgraciado capitan era un estupido que tenia el sentido de la fidelidad por lo alto!

-¡y que hacemos aqui?- preguntó el pelisparados haciendo de soporte de kunimitsu que estaba recargado de él, pues la borrachera no le permitia ni caminar.

-Bueno, nunca me ha gustado la actitud de ese chico, asi que... el sera el primero.-

- ¡y que tiene que ver eso con que tengamos que usar esto?- dijo señalando su traje de vampiro y el de él (Momo) de Momia.

-jijiji...hip! ya lo veras!-

Se deslizaron como sigilosamente por el pasillo de la casa en la cual habian irrumpido por la ventana, y subieron las escaleras cuidadosmente. Cuando estubieron enfrente de la habitacion trataron de abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-...jeje...hip!-

-Ehmm...Les abro la puerta?- preguntó una voz detras de ellos. Ambos se volieron. Era Eiji, los habia descubierto. Momoshiro estaba que se agarraba por los cabellos, eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a un borracho, definitivamente un ebrio no es gente!!!

Sin embargo la mueca-sonrisa de Tezuka seguia allí y mientras seguia hipando una idea le pasó por la mente...

-Emh...¡Bu?-

Los pelos de Eiji ya de por si semiparados se pusieron de punta y un gritó agudo salio de su garganta.

-AH!!!!!! UN VAMPIRO!!!! UN PAPEL SANITARIO!!!!- gritó Eiji habia confudido a Momoshiro con un papel de baño.

-jajajaja...hip! jajajaja...hip!- se reia histericamente Tezuka sin poder controlarse.

-Soy una momia!- exclamó seriamente Momoshiro de malhumor.

Eiji abrió los ojos confundido.

-Ah ok- dijo tranquilamente para luego...-AH!!!!! UN VAMPIRO!!!! UN PAPEL DE BAÑO!!!!-exclamó asustado.

-que soy una momia!- aclaró nuevamente Takeshi con una venita en la sien que hasta brillaba.

-hip! jejejejejajajajajajijojojojo...hip!...hip!...hip!- Momoshiro hubiese mandado a callar al castaño si no fuera sido por que se empezaron a escuchar unas voces de otras personas que venian de dentro de las demas habitaciones.

-Corre- dijo Momo y salió corriendo, pero el bochou se quedo alli llorando de la risa encogido en el suelo, motivo por el cual tuvo que devolverse y llevarselo casi a rastras.

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa cuando estuvieron afuera todavia Tezuka no se dejaba de reir.

-"cuando esta sano es porque ni sonrie y cuando toma porque no deja de hacerlo"-

-papel de..hip!...baño!!!jojojojojojojo-

Takeshi sonrió, la risa del bochou era contagiosa, ya a los pocos minutos Momo tambien se reia como un maniatico.

-hip!...vamos-

-Adonde?- preguntó dubitativo el ojivioleta.

-A donde la siguiente victima.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOoO

Ya se habian quitado los disfraces, sin embargo la borrachera no se le quitaba a Kunimitsu.

-Y ahora que hacemos aqui?- preguntó escondido detras de la barra del restaurant de susshi.

-hip!..ni idea...- dijo como si nada encogiendose de hombros.

-Ahi viene- dijo Momoshiro.

Kawamura venia corriendo en busca de alguna bebida pero al llegar alli no encontró nada, solo un té que realmente si se le miraba desde un punto de vista no se notaba tan asqueroso.

Se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

-QUEMA!!!!! QUEMA!!!!!-exclamó euforico y salió corriendo del lugar hasta el baño, donde metió la cabeza en el inodoro.

-"nota mental: no volver a hacerle el favorcito a Taka-san."- Se dijo Momo mentalmente mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la salida con Tezuka.

-Oye que le echaste al té?-

-No se...jejeje...hip!.. todo lo que habia alli- dijo inocentemente señalando un sarco de no se cuantas cosas que incluia desde sapos hasta la ropa interior de la vecina.

-Que asco!- exclamó pero tres segundos despues siguieron riendose alocadamente.

Otro menos y faltaba uno.

OoOoOoOoooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ehm...Tezuka..entiendo lo del papel de baño- dijo señalando los rollos que habian gastado cubriendo el lado de la ventana de la habitacion de Oshitari.-¡pero para que es la gasolina?-

-Hip!...para esto.- dijo encendiendo un cerillo y pegandolo a un extremo de del papel que se incendio rapidamente.

Luego escucharon un grito.

-MAMMMIIII ME MUERO!!!!!!!- de la voz varonil de la victima no quedó ni rastros.- AYUDAME!!!-

-jajajajajajajaaja- se rieron ambos al unisonido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Todavia riendose como locos Momoshiro decidió que era hora de llevar al capitan a su casa, estaba mal que a esas horas todavia estubiera fuera y de paso en el estado en que estaba, aunque tenia que aceptar que se estaba divirtiendo con él, pero la diversion no podia durar para siempre.

Caminó dejando que Tezuka se apoyara de él el resto del camino, cuando llegaron a la casa se quedaron un momento en el jardin de esta, Kunimitsu lucia agotado, el mismo se sento en el cesped.

-No entiendo algo Tezuka-

-Que?- preguntó el aludido medio dormido.

-por que hisicte eso?- preguntó Momoshiro refiriendose a lo de las venganzas.

-Bueno a Eiji le da miedo todo, asi que los disfraces es para que esa ridicula maña se le quite de una buena vez, a Kawamura, por que le gustan demasiado esos tés extraños, obviando claro esta, los de Sadaharu, queria enseñarle una leccion, por ultimo a Yusshi Oshitari porque ese idiota es un vampiro y estoy seguro que con un poquito de luz lo desapareceria de la faz de la tierra- dijo lentamente con dificultad el chico de ojos cafes dejando muy sorprendido a Momoshiro, que segundos despues empezó a reirse como un psicopata, no se imaginaria nunca que Tezuka pensara eso de esos pobres chicos, aunque lo de Oshitari era entendible, habia escuchado de boca de Eiji que estaba coqueteando con Syusuke, pero un vampiro!! dios!

Seguidamente Kunimitsu tambien empezó a reirse, dejandose caer por completo en la grama, Momoshiro a su lado lo imitó.

-Capitan, quitando el hecho de que no se deje de reir ebrio, es divertido estar con usted- le dijo recuperando otra vez el respeto por el mayor.

Tezuka se volvió hacia él.

-Si, es divertido estar contigo.-

Volvieron a reirse esta vez viendo las estrellas, que noche tan poco comun habian vivido, Momoshiro tendria que darle de tomar mas cosas al bochou despues de eso.

Momoshiro tambien se giró a verlo, Tezuka era muy atractivo, demasiado, y tenia unos lindos labios...ya habia probado los de Syusuke, se preguntó a que sabrian los de Kunimitsu...

Se acercó cautelosamente al rostro del mayor que tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia que sentir esos labios con los suyos, aunque despues lo matara el castaño, no le importaba, solo era uno mas, no significaba nada...

Faltaba poco para tocalos, faltaba poco para besarlos...

-Estas consciente de que si lo haces no estaré tranquilo hasta dejarte tan adolorido de hacerlo conmigo que te arrepentiras toda tu vida hasta de que no debiste meterte con Syusuke.- dijo peligrosamente y por un segundo estuvo el frio tono de Tezuka entre ellos.

Momoshiro se sorpredió y se alejó de él antes de muriera irremediablemente a manos del castaño.

Kunimitsu se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su casa.

-Hasta mañana- dijo y sin decir mas cerró la puerta dejando a Momoshiro con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoooOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Habian pasado unas horas desde que habian llegado a casa y por una serie de eventos que escribire despues, Kaoru tuvo que quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de Ryoma y este ultimo en la habitacion de al lado. Ambos se fueron a dormir pero...

Habia algo que no dejaba domir tranquilo a Echizen que se revolvia entre las sabanas, el hecho de que Takeshi visitara sus sueños no le hacia la menor gracia, ni mucho menos la idea de que alli estuvieran haciendo cosas que no eran aptas para menores de 18 años.

Ryoma se levantó de la cama sudado, agitado y dolorosamente excitado, pronto se dió cuenta que tenia que hallar una maner a de calmarse un poco.

Se dirigió al baño que quedaba al lado de su habitacion que estaba siendo ocupada por Kaoru, alli comenzó con el duro trabajo de apagar su calentura; comenzó a masajearse primero lentamente y luego de una manera mas rapida. Du su boca salieron varios gemidos, los cuales no pudo callar razon por la cual se escucharon en "todo su esplendor".

Cerró los ojos para darle un poco de "magia" al asunto imaginandose al culpable de su estado.

Mientras tanto con Kaoru...

Puso una almohada en su cabeza ¡que diablos estaba haciendo tanto ruido?

Se sentó en la cama aguzando el oido, pero ya no escuchaba nada, lo que sea que estaba haciendo ese ruido se habia silenciado.

De repente su estomaga gruñó y recordó que esa tarde no habia comido nada por culpa de Ryoma, ya que habia gastado todo lo que tenia en comprarle la comida al ojidorado el que nisiquiera la probó ya que ocurrió todo eso de la pelea.

Suspiró.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, sabia que no habia nada comestible alli, pero a lo mejor con un vaso de agua podia amortiguar el hambre que tenia.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, iba dispuesto a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho un sonido, muy parecido a un quejido.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió en direccion al baño de donde provenia el sonido.

Se acercó a la puerta escuchando los (aunque no quisiera admitir) estimulantes gemidos.

Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto y lo que vió lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Queria humillarlo, reirse de él, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no se movia, en lugar de eso, se acomodó enfocando mejor al pequeño: estaba frente al espejo, por lo cual podia ver su reflejo, tenia el rostro sonrojado, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y todo su cuerpo afloraba excitacion, podia verlo tensarse y eso lo deleitaba tremendamente.

Y como cosas del destino, de las hormonas y de mi historia, al visión estaba "calentando" a el chico serpiente.

-Ahg! Momoshiro!- gimió.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

De nuevo con Ryoma...

Se sentia tan bien...eso de la imaginacion funcionaba de maravilla, de hecho estaba funcionando a la perfección hastas que...

Sintió una mano tomar su brazo y hacerlo sentar en la tapa del inodoro, en lo que miró la cara del intruso, sintió como su alma salia de su cuerpo: unos ojos azules lo miraban con lujuria...

-Kaidoh!- exclamó sorprendido.- yo no...ahg!-

Ahora si no entendia lo que estaba pasando: hubiera entendido si su sempai se fuera reido, que lo hubiese humillado, incluso que lo fuera golpeado, pero nunca y entiendase NUNCA de los NUNCAS fuera entendido que la mano de Kaoru estubiera masturbandolo y mucho menos que su boca estubiera devorando su cuello de una manera tan desesperada.

-Esto... no esta.. bien. Sueltame!- exigió en un quejido muy debil y con mucha dificultad.

Pero Kaoru estaba tan concentrado haciendo lo suyo que ni siquiera escuchó o mejor dicho, no quizo escuchar.

lo que estaba haciendo era un juego, pero estaba llegando demasiado lejos, al punto que estaba disfrutando lo que hacia.

Su mano seguia en la ardua tarea de mantener ocupado al chico, mientras la otra le deslizaba cuidadosamente la camisa del pijama.

Ryoma sentia miles de sentimientos mezclarse en su interior, recorrerlo, enloquecerlo y confundirlo, ya no sabia lo que sentia, solo sabia que queria mas, y si ese mas tubiera que incluir que despues el mayor se burlase de él por toda la eternidad, entonces lo soportaria.  
Por otro lado, la mente de Kaoru parecia estar en otro mundo, un mundo que jamas habia explorado.

Se sentia bien, se sentia en las nubes a pesar de solo estar haciendole sentir placer al pequeño, estaba disfrutando el momento y estaba sientiendo como nunca lo habia hecho, pues el solo motivo de la piel de Ryoma rozado contra la suya le producia descargas en todo el cuerpo y un sentimiento agradable en el estomago.

Queria poseerlo, pero tenia que controlarse, no podia hacerlo, desvió su boca deslizandola por el menton del pequeño hasta sus labios entreabiertos que le pedian que los acariciara, sin embarso, una vez mas, se apartó del chico, y en vez de besar sus labios, se inclinó para saborear el erecto sexo de Ryoma.

Ryoma al sentirlo alli se descontroló totalmente, sobretodo con las lengua de su sempai acariciando aquella parte tan sansible siguieron un rato mas asi, cada uno disfrutando, hasta que Kaidoh empezó a lamer el pecho del mas pequeño y su mano volvió otr ça vez al trabajo de presionar el miembro del ojidorado.

Los gemidos de Ryoma eran cada vez mas fuertes, Kaoru sin embargo no hacia caso, lo unico que hacia era morder y lamer los pesones del pequeño y masturbarlo, tan sumido estaba en eso, que apenas escuchó cuando Ryoma emitió un fuerte quejido, derramandose en su mano.

Kaoru se separó de él sin dejar de verlo a los ojos de un manera muy penetrante. Llevo los dedos cubiertos de la calida sustancia a su boca, seguidamente besó por primera vez los labios de Ryoma que le correspondió rapidamente de una manera un poco torpe, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. (nunca le habia correspondido a Momo) Echizen pudo sentir el sabor del liquido en su boca, y a pesar de haber sido con la serpiente, lo sintió realmente bien.

Kaoru se levantó rapidamente y fue hacia el lavamanos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso al lado de mi habitacion- dijo asperamente lavandose las manos sin verlo dejando a un Ryoma sonrojado y confundido, aun jadeante mirandolo.

El no hizo caso, salió de cuarto sin decirle una palabra mas, y entrando rapidamente a su dormitorio.

**Fin del capitulo!**

Es hora de irme, asi que hasta aqui los molesto, se que el capitulo es el peor que he hecho y de eso tengo plena consciencia, aun asi espero atenta sus comentarios y les digo que la prox actualizacion es el 11 de diciembre por que es mi CUMPLEAÑOS asi que ese dia esperen el cap.

**R-e-v-i-e-w-s**


	5. El diario de Ryoma

**A todos los que me leen disculpen el atraso, pero es q tuve serios problemas:**

**1.Me botaron del cole.**

**2.Mi mama me boto la compu por haberme botado del cole.**

**3.Estaba escribiendo el ff en clase de matematicas y el profesor me cachó.**

**4.Me botaron otra vez por que el profesor me cachó.**

**5.necesito mas?**

**Bueno mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos, se que soy una estupida sin remedio, pero igual espero que les guste el cap.**

**Eli**

**Gomen, bueno creo que ya explique por que no habia actualizado, pero de todas maneras me disculpo, gracias por estar tan atenta al fic, en serio, me agrada mucho eso. siento no haber puclicado en mi cumple pero el 11 de diciembre me botaron el cole y sin compu no puedo escribir. Sigue leyendo. Espero que esto te guste.**

**Eri-kun**

**Es dificl decir que siente Tezuka por Atobe, pero le tengo preparado a este chico, Jeje XDDD sigue leyendo. por cierto gracias por los datos acerca de Jiroh. Matta ne! nos leemos en el msn**

**GatitoAllStarz**

**Ya actualice espero que te guste este capitulo, a mi me gusta mucho KaoxRyo pero tambien me cautiva el Ah un pair asi que por eso se ve que soy una psicopata y vario las parejas n.n. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**saku-ann  
Gracias por el comentario, me agrada que te haya gustado Tezuka, mejor didho el lado oscuro de Tezuka, jeje XDDD. Sigue leyendo. Matta ne!**

**Eri-kun (otra vez)**

**Respuestas a tus preguntas:**

**1.no se tal vez.**

**2.nop, no sabe.**

**3.O.o ni yo se eso, aunque suena interesante.**

**4.si**

**5.no se, pero me parece que no.**

**Gracias por tu comentario, me diverti respondiendo tus preguntas.**

**Jane Star Kage**

**gomen, siento no haber actualizado antes en serio, los siento mucho, te envio mejor la respues del comentario al correo que no tengo tiempo. Gracias por el comentario. Matta ne!**

**Mausy**

**Gracias, no te preocupes yo tambien me demoro (se nota) espero que sigas leyendo, ahora empieza la venganza de Ryoma. Gracias por tu comentario. Matta ne!**

**Megumi Gabbiani**

**La actualizacion!!! tus preguntas quedaran contestadas...XDDD sigue leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz. por cierto T.T gracias por haberte gustado mi lindo Capitan!!!**

**erika echizen**

**Okis, hola, aqui el otro cap, cro que un poquito mas corto, sigue leyendo.**

**Sweet-Ashie**

**Yo tambien me rei con esa parte...XDDD, si mi Syu-chan es un lindo hermano mayor...XDD tratare de escribir pronto. Matta ne! gracias por el comentario. Yo tambien quiero que el sttronges pair se arreglen XDD.**

**Ash Raito-Yagami**

**Gracias, me hace feliz que mas lectores se atrevan a leer esta locura, en serio, me encanta, para mi vale mucho tu opinion. Gracias por el comentario. Sigue leyendo.**

**Yukari-Uchiha**

**ToT i love you, tu comentario fue uno de los mas alentadores que he leido, en serio, graciassssssss. Lamento lo tarde de la actualizacion, pero yo esta listoa. Sigue leyendo. **

lady Sesshoumaru

**Angie, sabes que te esciribiria 100 hojas referente a tu comentario, pero me quedo corta asi que sere breve. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre es genial, me encanta que despues de todo todavia me leas y por eso me siento super bien, te contestare mejor tu comentario en correo. Sigue leyendo.**

**akirachinty**

**Gracias, espero que te guste tambien este cap, que te sigas riendo hasta que se te salga la bilis, y etc. Se feliz. Matta ne!**

**Yahg Tao**

**En serio tienes los mismos problemas que Tezuka Jajaja, en serio no me imagino a una persona asi...XDDD gracias por el comentario. Mientras me sigas enviando que te reiste mucho sere la persona mas feliz del mundo. Matta ne!**

**YahairaRD:**

**a mi tambien me hizo reir muchisimo. Y espero que continues leyendo porq lo que viene tambien esta super gracioso. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi y si fua asi me puedes enviar un rr.**

**LiScHaNDaI:**

**Me siento alagada de que te halla gustado, espero que este sea tan bueno o mejor para que estes satisfecha. Nos leemos y espero que nuevamente me apoyes con tu rr.**

**Eri:**

**Bueno, estamos hechas para satisfacer nuestros sueños mas oscuros, asi como ver a Tezuka en ese estado. Jajaja. Espero que continues leyendo y que te guste este rr.**

**El diario de Ryoma**

_"Querido diario: _

_Bueno este es el tercer dia de tortura, a veces creo que no voy a poder con esto, y despues de lo de ayer...bueno...es un poco complicado, no es que el gran Ryoma Echizen se averguence de algo, o que tenga que hacerlo, pero creo que ni siquiera quiero salir de la habitacion, tal vez es mejor que lo haga o..._

-Echizen!!!-

_...el vendrá a buscarme._

_Lo ves diario? por eso quiero que esto acabe rapido, ese ser escamoso ahora va por alli en mi casa con toda la confianza del mundo, como si tuviera derecho a algo, COMO SI TUVIERA DERECHO A RESPIRAR EL MISMO AIRE QUE YO!_

_Lo de ayer fue algo...¿accidental? eso no lo se...no se que pasa conmigo, estube toda la noche pensando en ello, mejor dicho en esa vibora y eso me tiene algo preocupado._

_No se ni por qué escribo esto...se supone que voy a aclarar mis dudas asi...pero acaso no deberia este cuarderno darme un consejo o algo?_

_Mada mada dane diario, no sirves para nada._

_Hasta la proxima vez que quiera malgastar mi tiempo"_

Escribia el chico Echizen de malhumor todavia en pijama acostado en la cama, se levantó lentamente y fue hacia el baño, era mejor apurarse a hacer las cosas SOLO antes que la serpiente llegara y pasaran cosas...como lo de la noche anterior.

Cuando estubo listo bajó a la cocina, un olor agradable lo detubo en seco, aguzo la vista para ver de que se trataba y descubrió que era el desayuno, no se veia mal, tampoco olia mal, de hecho olia a...

-¿Comida rapida?- preguntó el ojidorado a Kaoru que estaba acomodandose el uniforme y guardando su bandana en el bolso.

-Fue lo unico que pude encontrar en un lugar cercano.- respondió secamente sin levantar la vista, tanto como Ryoma el tambien estaba afectado con el acontecimiento la noche anterior.

-Ah!- exclamó en voz baja sentandose en la mesa pero sin si quiera probar nada del contenido de su plato.

El mayor lo imitó, se sentó en el asiento de frente a Ryoma empezando a consumir todo lo que habia, y tienen que entenderlo, ese chico no habia comido desde no me acuerdo cuando.

Se sentia extraño, el ambiente estaba pesado, ninguno de los dos se sentia con el suficiente valor de mirar al otro a la cara.

Ryoma levantó levemente el rostro para mirar a Kaidoh que tenia la vista baja y enseguida un color rojizo tiñó sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que habia pasado, recordó todo, hasta el beso, nunca habia sentido algo asi, habia sido un momento increible.

-¿No piensas comer?- preguntó la voz grave de Kaoru y de inmediato Ryoma quitó la vista de él totalmente avergonzado, cosa que el otro no notó.

-Ehm...-fijó su vista en la comida.- hai...-bueno era mejor que lo hiciera, despues de todo, era mejor hacerle caso a que él le diera la comida en la boca o no?- voy a buscar agua- dijo en un susurro debil que era posible que Kaidoh no fuera escuchado.

Se levantó en busca del vital liquido, pero al momento de darse la vuelta la mirada de Kaoru incoscientemente viajó hacia su cuerpo...

Sabia que no era correcto, sabia que no podia pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero tampoco era correcto lo que le habia hecho asi que pensarlo seria un pecado insignificante a comparación.

Sonrió pensativo aun viendo la silueta del pequeño, tenia que admitir que el pequeñin era lindo, que tenia un lindo cuerpecito que era apetecible y que tenia un lindo trasero...por un momento se preguntó que se hubiese sentido haber entrado en él, pero en cuestiones de segundos desechó el pensamiento y lo ficho en su mente como "Cosas locas que pienso que nunca volveré a pensar a menos que me vuelva loco"

Y asi transcurrió ese momento, con muchos pensamientos y pocas palabras, con muchos sonrojos sobretodo en el momento en que salieron a la calle e inconscientemente el chico serpiente tomó la mano de Ryoma como algo natural, fue algo espontaneo, sin embargo el mas pequeño se alarmó, y por decima quinta vez esa mañana se apenó tanto que sintió como su cabeza iba a estallar de tanta sangre acumulada.

-Vengo por ti luego.- se despidió de él, pero Ryoma ya habia entrado en el aula algo apresurado por separarse del chico serpiente.

Kaoru suspiró resignado, él tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo resistiria cuidar a su kouhai.

OooooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOOoO

-Nya...Syusuke ¿estas bien?- preguntó el neko algo preocupado por el castaño que no le habia dirigido la palabra y que revisaba una y otra vez su bolso como si quisiera encontrar algo que obviamente alli no se hallaba.

-"¿Donde está mi libro de matematicas?"- se preguntó mentalmente, y maldijo por lo bajo, solo a SU libro de matematicas se le ocurria desaparecer un dia en que tenia taller a LIBRO abierto!!! (n/a: pobre, sé lo que se siente)

En ese momento vino un recuerdo a su mente, pero claro como siempre ocurre en esta historia: casualmente.

_**"-No, no lo voy a hacer.- dijo tanjantemente el chico de ojos cafes al castaño.-No hay nada en esa clase que no entiendas.-**_

_**Syusuke sonrió mas que antes, era verdad, no necesitaba que Tezuka le explicara algo pero...seria interesante tenerlo en casa "explicandole" anatomia.**_

_**-Vamos...onegai Mitsu-chan.- replicó el menor seductoramente.**_

_**-No.- volvió a negar firmemente caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.**_

_**Lo que no sabia Kunimitsu era que mas atras Syusuke sonreia maliciosamente por el hecho de que antes de que el lo notara habia combiado su libro de Matematicas por el suyo (de Tezuka) de Biologia.**_

_**-"si no me devuelve el mio...por lo menos tendra que buscar el suyo, o sea, de igual manera tendremos que vernos"-"**_

-"idiota, idiota, idiota"- pensaba Syusuke dandose golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

Pero quien lo podia culpar si en el momento que cambió los libros no se acordó del taller ese.

OoOoOoooOooOOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-Tezuka...¿que pasa?- preguntaba Syuichiroh al mayor que fruncia el ceño y miraba a la puerta del aula indeciso.

-Dile al profesor que vengo en seguida, que tuve que buscar algo.- contestó secamente levantandose dejando a Oishi mirandolo marchar con un libro en las manos.

Caminó lo mas rapido que pudo al aula de Fuji.

Toc-toc

Todos, pero TODOS los alumnos que estaban alli se volvieron hacia la puerta, la profesora se le quedó viendo del otro lado de el aula y sin intensiones de moverse hacia él, mirandolo insitandole a que hablara en voz alta.

El chico dudó un momento, no le gustaba que todo el mundo estubiera atento a lo que el tenia que decir.

Por otro lado Syusuke aun estaba soprendido por verlo alli en la puerta del aula, era raro que simplemente se asomara en esta.

-Disculpe...¿puedo hablar con Syusuke Fuji un instante?-preguntó seriamente, sin embargo la reaccion de la gente no se hizo esperar: Eiji se rió por lo bajo, unas chicas se desmayaron (n/a jeje XD) y todo el resto del grupo no pudo evitar reirse, claro eso despues de escuchar a la multitud decir...

-EEEESSSOOOOOO!!!! te levantaste al capitan del club de tenis!!!- vitorearon todos al unisonido seguido por mas risas y sonrisas picaras.(hasta la profesora habia participado en la burla!)

El capitan mas que avergonzado, no mejor dicho AVERGONZADO con MAYUSCULA, se volvió antes que se le notara el sonrojo que estaba a punto de aparecer en sus mejillas, mientras que Syusuke no pudo evitar la sonrisa mitad complice, mitad apenada que se dibujo en su cara.

Ambos salieron del lugar y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

-¿que quieres?- preguntó de malas maneras el chico de ojos color zafiro

-Toma-dijo extendiendole el libro al chico mas bajo.-Mi libro de Biologia.- pidió simplemente.

-No se de lo que me hablas- respondió él pero con una de las sonrisas mas cinicas que le hubiera visto antes.

-No estoy bromeando, damelo, lo necesito.-

-Lo devolví a la biblioteca, no sabia que era tuyo.- mintió rapidamente disfrutando la cara de susto que puso el bochou.

-Pero es mio! lo necesito!- ahora si estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, entonces buscalo- el tono de Syusuke era mas que divertido. Se dió la vuelta para entrar al salón pero lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo pegó contra la pared, acercandose a él peligrosamente.

-¿sigues molesto conmigo?- preguntó suavemente el capitan al ojiazul que volvió el rostro hacia otro lugar.

-Si.-

-¿como podrias perdonarme?-

Los ojos de Fuji brillaron intensamente y una idea loca paso por su mente retorcida.

-penetrame.- los ojos de Tezuka se abrieron a mas nopoder.- aqui mismo.- pronunció el menor y Kunimitsu quedó boquiabierto.

Los soltó inmediatamente y se puso mas serio que nunca.

-Estas enfermo.- dijo el bochou y eso no arregló para nada las cosas.

-Y te repito Tezuka Kunimitsu...Vete al infierno.-susurró lentamente como quien habla con un retrasado mental.

Se dió al vuelta y se marchó, claro no sin antes decir las palabras que hicieron que todos los pensamientos de Kunimitsu se paralizaran.

-Esta es la ultima vez que me tocas.- musitó con desprecio yendose.

-"Soy un idiota"- pensó por decimo septima vez en ese dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bien, alguien tiene alguna duda?- inexplicablemente ante la pregunta del profesor casi la totalidad de las manos de los alumnos se levantaron instantaneamente.-Creo que formule mal la pregunta...¿alguien entendió la clase?- volvió a preguntar el profesor y solo una mano se agitaba en el aire.-Bien Inui¿puede venir a explicarle al resto de la clase?- el chico de anteojos cuadrados se levantó del asiento con aires de grandeza, seguidamente tomó el marcador y empezó a escribir en el pizarron acrilico la explicacion.

-Bien, es facil, tenemos que ver cual es la cadena principal¿lo ven? tenemos que contar los carbonos de aqui...- siguió explicando asi la dificil ecuacion mientras que el resto de sus compañeros trataban de disimular su cara de no entender nada de nada.- Estos carbonos van a cada...- pero su explicacion se quedó a medias al ver que en la puerta estaba mirandolo Kaoru que por su semblante parecia que estaba de malhumor (ya saben esa habilidad que tiene Sadaharu de saber el humor de la serpiente)

-¿Inui?- preguntó algo extrañado el profesor viendo como el chico estaba estatico.

-Ehm...si, lo siento...- se volvió de nuevo al ejercicio planteado.- esto lo ponemos a cada lado, depende el enunciado, por lo cual si aprendemos las reglas será algo muy facil de realizar.- terminó el chico de manera autosuficiente.

El profesor palmeó un par de veces con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muy bien, como siempre, mejor no lo podia haber explicado yo, por eso admiro su capacidad, lo demas deberian tomar el ejemplo...-

Sadaharu se volvió hacia la puerta, Kaoru aun estaba alli, se veia algo enojado, por lo visto no le gustaba que lo dejaran esperando.

-Disculpe profesor, necesito salir un segundo.- el profesor lo miró algo decepcionado, le gustaba que Sadaharu se quedara en sus clases, era el unico alumno que lo entendia a la perfeccion y eso que era demasiado que simplemente lo entendiera.

-¿a que debo tu presencia, Kaoru?- preguntó el mayor estando afuera caminando al lado de su kouhai.

-Necesito un favor- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.- Tengo unos ejercicios pendientes para la siguiente hora pero...sabes que no se me dan bien y si no los hago...-

-En resumen, quieres que los haga por ti.- terminó el mayor sonriendo.

-fshss ¬//¬-

Sadaharu se detubo de pronto mirandolo fijamente.

-por que no lo haces en la hora del almuerzo?-

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-Necesito esa hora libre, tengo algo que hacer.-respondió sinceramente.

El otro chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando al techo.

-Esta bien, pero luego me dejaras hacerte todo lo que yo quiera.- musitó seductoramente girandose sobre sus talones.

-Fshss- siseó emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hacia su aula.

-Por cierto Kaoru...deberas explicarme que rayos hacian Tezuka, Momoshiro, Echizen y tu juntos anoche.- dijo Inui y se perdió de vista. Kaoru se quedó en estado de shock...Estaba convencido de que Sadaharu era el ser mas enigmatico sobre la faz de la tierra y que tenia una red de espias a lo largo del pais.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOo

Estaba en el comedor, generalmente no le gustaba ir alli, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que su vida era una porqueria no le interesaba mucho.

A cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta que su vida era un asco, que estaba cansado de todo y que queria unas vacaciones en las cuales no participara ningun miembro del Seigaku tenis club, ni siquiera Syusuke que tanto le importaba, porque lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Como hago para que me perdones?- pensó el voz alta el bochou.

-¿Que tal si le escribe una carta?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Miró hacia donde provenia la voz y descubrió la cara de un sonriente Momoshiro tras él.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- dijo él secamente un poco abochornado por decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Momoshiro se sentó a su lado empezando a comer la comida de su bandeja.

-Que le digo yo que funciona.- Momoshiro vió a pesar de su fria mascara la indesicion del capitan.

-"no creo que ni siquiera se acuerde de anoche..."-

-En serio, con la personalidad de Syusuke creo que una carta podria convencerlo.-

-No, no lo haré.- contradijo nuevamente pero dudando un poco, sabia que a Fuji le gustaban esos detalles pero no queria hacer el ridiculo con algo como eso.

-Bueno...a Oshitari le funcionaron los chocolates, es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Syusuke sonrojado.- dijo Momoshiro provocando al castaño.

Un tic en el ojo de Tezuka le indicó que habia logrado su meta.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico de ojos cafes, sin embargo de pronto surgió otro problema...

-¿como que no ha escrito una carta en su vida, capitan?- preguntó casi gritando Momoshiro lo que hizo que varias personas voltearan a verlos.

-No estamos en un estadio Momoshiro, no grites o te hare dar cien mil vueltas a las canchas.-

-De acuerdo. Pero...todos tenemos una vena de cursileria por dentro¿tiene una hoja de papel alli?-

Tezuka se metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco una hoja en blanco, tambien sacó un lapiz.

-Bien, solo tiene que pensar que es lo que mas le gusta de Syusuke.-

Tezuka se veia embarazado con la situacion pero con mucha dificultad trató de pensar.

-Sus ojos.- respondió friamente costandole un poco mantener el semblante inexpresivo.

Takeshi le dirigió una mirada picara, sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-Vamos no sea timido capitan, sea sincero ¿que es lo que mas le gusta de Syusuke, de su cuerpo mas especificamente?- ahora si le fue imposible seguir con su pose, lentamente el sonrojo aunque leve apareció en sus mejillas.

El ojivioleta en ese instante ficho esa imagen en su lista de "cosas realmente inexplicables y lindas que nunca podre olvidar"(n/a: XD aqui todo el mundo tiene una lista mental ¿no?)

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que parecia que el capitan luchaba con su subconsciente.

-Sus...piernas.- dijo muy bajito y rapido para luego mirar a un punto fuera del comedor.

La sonrisa del moreno se asentuó mas.

-Bien, entonces, sus ojos y sus piernas...que tal si le hace una poesia...intentelo.- lo incitó a escribir.

El capitan dudo un poco pero luego tomó el lapiz y despues como de diez minutos pensando trazó algunas lineas y le pasó el papel a Momoshiro.

Takeshi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo las mejillas mas-que-encendidas de Kuni-chan.

Bajó la vista y leyó el papel.

Casi al instante las carcajadas del chico de segundo año llenaron el comedor.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD-

-¬¬ te dije que no se me daba nada de eso.-

-lo siento.- se disculpó el moreno llorando de la risa- no se preocupe capitan, por lo menos lo intentó.-

Momoshiro volvió otra vez a ver el papel y volvió a reirse como un loco, y cualquiera en su lugar lo fuera hecho...

_"Tus ojos..._

_Tus ojos son como dos luceros,_

_que alumbran el basurero._

_Y tus piernas..._

_Tus piernas son como dos estacas_

_donde mi abuela amarra a las vacas..."_

-Mejor no le enviamos este, podria matarlo, bochou, se lo digo por experiencia propia...- Takeshi empezó a recordar una cosa que hubiese preferido olvidar.

""""A lo lejos se ve un grupo de chicos rodeando a un niño pequeño de pelos parados, que si uno se fijaba bien, era chibi-Momoshiro (tendria unos 5 años en ese tiempo)

-Se la enviaste?- preguntaba uno de los niños

-Jeje, si, no se podra resistir.- dijo chibi-Momo con pose de galan.

-Guauuu-exclamaron los demas chicos con espectante admiracion.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que a ellos llegó una niña muy linda, rubia de ojos grises, llamada Narcissa.

-¿Takeshi?- preguntó la niña al pelisparados.-¿esto lo enviaste tu?- señalo una carta en su mano.

-Si.- dijo este inflando el pecho orgulloso de su creacion.

Acto seguido: la niña le pegó tan fuerte a Momoshiro en la cara que se le salieron dos dientes del impacto.(despues de unas semanas le volvieron a salir)

-IMBECIL!!!- le gritó y se fue corriendo tirandole la carta a los pies, uno de los otros chicos agarró la carta y la leyó, despues de reirse como por media hora, se puso serio.

-Esta vez si que te pasaste.-

El ojivioleta lo miró confundido¿que tenia de malo su carta?

El otro chico se aclaró la garganta.

_-"Esto es lo que pienso de ti princesa:_

_Tu mamá es una rosa,_

_Tu papá es un clavel,_

_y tu eres un moco,_

_pegado en la pared"-_ terminó de decir el chico y todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Momoshiro frunció el ceño, a él le pareció perfecta, se veia que los demas no entendian su romanticismo, bueno, la proxima vex tendria que pagarle a alguien al momento de hacer una carta.""""""""

-Entonces tu tampoco has hecho una carta.- dijo el capitan pero mas que una pregunta era una afirmacion.

-n.n no, pero hay miles de personas que estarian dispuestas a hacer esa carta por usted, Capitan.-

El de tercer año frunció el ceño.

-¿estas insinuando que le pague a alguien para que la haga por mi?-

-Eso es correcto.-

-Olvidalo.-

Takeshi pasó una mano por su cabellera. Iba a ser dificil convencer al castaño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

-"Pensar todo lo que hago por Echizen...o sea, por el dinero de los padres de Echizen."- pensaba el chico de ojos azules y bandana.

Y es que era verdad, solo pensar que habia tenido que pedirle el favor a Sadaharu de que hiciera su tarea para quedarse con Ryoma en la hora del almuerzo era algo tan soprendente como Tezuka sonriendo.

-¿no deberias haber salido hace 15 minutos?-

-Tenia algo que hacer para el profesor.- Respodió secamente el pequeño de ojos dorados saliendo del aula de clases.

El chico serpiente resopló fastidiado mientras caminaban juntos al comedor, sintiendo muchas miradas sobre ellos.

-¿no tienes la extraña sensación de que nos observan?-

-Hay una chica a dos mesas de aqui con unos binoculares, por supuesto que nos observan.- respondió el mayor observando sus alimentos, nunca pedia comida en el comedor, generalmente el preparaba los suyos, pero debido a las condiciones laborales de su trabajo como niñera, no tenia dinero, ni en la casa de Ryoma habia comida.

El menor pasó la mirada por el comedor, como siempre, solo habia lo normal, Sadaharu en una de las mesas escribiendo notas en un cuaderno (n/a: la tarea de Kaoru) Syusuke en una mesa con Kawamura, Oishi y Eiji haciendo un espectaculo del "avioncito" de comida que va hacia la boca del primero, Momoshiro y Tezuka charlando en otra mesa...

Frunció el ceño.

Eso no era tan normal...y no le gustaba nada.

No era que pensara que el capitan y Momoshiro pudieran tener algo, porque el solo hecho de pensarlo era estupido, ademas no estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo normal...Momo estaba comiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, eso era comun, ahora Tezuka estaba levemente sonrojado...

-"quiza se atoró con algo de comida"- se explicó mentalmente apretando los puños.

A lo mejor tambien el hecho de que Tezuka le pasara a Takeshi una nota despues de estar mas rojo que antes, que el moreno riera y que el otro le murmurara tambien era algo normal...

El chico apretó tanto el tenedor en su mano que este se dobló.

Se quedó sumergido en pensamientos como¿como asesinar al bochou en 10 minutos? y ¿como sacarle los ojos a Momoshiro en 5 pasos?

-Echizen...-

-Que?- gruñó de mal humor.

-Fshsss que tonteria.- dijo tomando sus cosas.- tienes una pesima punteria.-

-Perdon?- pregunto sin entender.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla y tomó su bandeja.

-Que si sigues lanzando tenedores po todo el comedor, pasaras el resto de dia en detencion. Baka.-

Ryoma miró confundido a que se referia, y se soprendió al notar que habia lanzado sus cubiertos (incluidos los de Kaoru) en diferentes direcciones desde las cuales varias personas lo miraban aterrados.

-¿por que no me dijiste nada?- preguntó estando ya fuera del lugar.

-Por que le lanzaste un cuchillo a la chica de los binoculares.- Respondió Kaoru caminando delante de él.

-Mada mada dane.- musito el chico furioso.

Y por primera vez en lo que iba de semana, no era culpa de Kaoru su mal humor, si no de Momoshiro.

El entrenamiento basicamente estubo lleno de contratiempos y crimenes por ajuste de cuentas, como el caso de Syusuke, que cuando iba a sacar la raqueta de su locker cayó "accidentalmente" sobre la cabeza de Tezuka que estaba sentado en el banquito de enfrente. O como cuando Ryoma jugaba contra Eiji y se dió cuenta que el capitan y el chico de Dunk Smash estaba conversando y le pegó "involuntariamente con la raqueta en la cara.

Ademas tambien estaba la nueva invencion de Sadaharu, el ASCO como habia sido bautizada la bebida por Eiji, cuyas siglas significan: "Asquerosas Sustancias Convinadas Ocultas" que en opinion general era una de las mas poderosas y asquerosas salida de la mano de Inui.

-¿estas ocupado?- preguntó Sadaharu a Kaoru en los vestidores que todavia estaban vacios.

Y es que el de anteojos sabia perfectamente que a esas horas nadie entraba en los vestidores, ya que era demasiado temprano, todos los demas aun se encontraban practicando, sin embargo sabia que si Kaidoh se encontraba a esa hora alli, era por que queria verlo.

Kaoru estaba sudando por el entrenamiento reciente, asi que se quitó la bandana y empezó a desvestirse.

Mientras tanto Sadaharu veia con un amplia sonrisa como su Kouhai se quitaba la ropa.

-¿como te fue con tu tarea?- preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

-Fshss, 100 puntos, ya lo sabes.- respondió con su tipico humor¡pero por dios¿que se podia esperar de unos ejecicios de Quimica hechos por Sadaharu Inui?

-Si, pero queria preguntarte.- Kaoru continuó desvistiendose sin importarle la atención que llamaba del otro chico y que lo miraba insisitentemente. Se quedó solo en boxers y caminó hacia la ducha.

-No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el Data King con un extraño tono de voz.

-No- respondió tanjantemente metiendose a bañar, sin embargo el otro sonrió ante tal respuesta, pues a pesar de ella, habia dejado la cortina medio corrida, razón por la cual pudo apresiar al chico de segundo año completamente desnudo.

-Hace dias que no duermes en tu casa...¿donde te estas quedando?- inquirió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Kaoru se movió nervioso.

No contestó.

-¿acaso tienes un amante?-

Con la palabra "amante" vinieron a continuacion una serie de imagenes de lo que habia ocurrido con Ryoma hace unas horas.

-No-

-¿te lo hace mejor que yo?- volvió a preguntar Inui entrecerrando los ojos y sin dejar su sonrisa.

-No tengo ningun amante.- Kaoru salió de la ducha aun goteando, sin nada de ropa sintiendo como en rey de la data observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Umh...y yo ¿que soy para ti?- interrogó.

El chico serpiente empezó a colocarse el uniforme sin mirar al otro.

¿que era Sadaharu para él? eso habia sido un golpe bajo. No sabia nuevamente que responder.

No lo sabia, cuando habian empezado con su "relacion" se trataban como amigos...amigos que se besaban detras del colegio y durante el entrenamiento, ahora las cosas no habian cambiado mucho, era igual, con la diferencia que ahora eran amigos...amigos que tenian sexo depende de la ocasión.

¿como se le podia decir a eso¿amantes, complementos, pareja, compañeros de cama?

-Un fastidio.- respondió al fin guardando su bandana en el bolso y parandose enfrete de él.-Y yo que soy para ti, sempai? mejor dicho¿que somos nosotros?

Inui se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, ya mas o menos sabia lo que estaba pensando el otro, sabia a lo que queria llegar.

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?-preguntó de pronto.

Kaoru quedó shockeado.

-¿que?-

-Que si quieres ser mi amante, complemento, pareja y compañero de cama.- aclaró como leyendo su mente.

-Yo...- tragó saliva.

No pudo responder, porque justo en ese instante los demas chicos entraron en los vestidores cansados por el entrenamiento.

El chico serpiente instantaneamente se alejo de Sadaharu y empezó a buscar al ojidorado con la mirada.

-¿No me piensas hablar nunca mas?- preguntaba un desconcertado Momoshiro a un Ryoma que estaba de lo mas molesto.

-Mada mada dane.- Siguió caminando sin importarle lo que le tuviera que decir el moreno. Estaba molesto, molesto porque el moreno no lo habia rescatado de los colmillos de la serpiente en todo el dia, y molesto por el simple hecho de que no se despegara del capitan ni un segundo.

-Ryoma...- trató de tomarlo por la muñeca pero el pequeño lo rechazó y se dirigió a la ducha mas proxima.

A unos cuantos metros una serpiente frunció el ceño enojado¿acaso el imbecil no podia permanecer un dia sin tener que perseguir al pequeño arrogante?

Ryoma fue el ultimo en meterse a la ducha asi que cuando salió ya los demas se hallaban afuera conversando y poniendose la ropa.

Echizen abrió la llave, dejando que al agua se llevara sus problemas, y estaba funcionando, de no haber sido porque cuando salió de la ducha vió algo que no le gustó para nada.

Por una fraccion de segundo vió la mirada de Momo puesta sobre el perfecto abdomen del capitan que se estaba colocando su remera

-"lo está mirando¿como se atreve?"- el chico Echizen estaba enojado, muyyy enojado.-" no puede verlo a Él...tengo que hacer algo.-

La mente del chiquillo trabajaba, no sabia por qué pero el solo hecho de que Kunimitsu estubiera cerca de su...compañero de equipo le daba ganas de asesinar gente...

Solo tenia algo claro: tenia que llamar la atencion del ojivioleta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El de anteojos se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el piso de lugar.

-¿y que me dices?-

El corazón le dió un vuelco¿como deberia llamarle a eso¿emocion? no lo sabia, tampoco sabia porque aunque quisiera aceptar su proposicion de su boca no salia palabra alguna.

-"Dios, si me sacas de esta prometo tratar mejor a Echizen, estudiar quimica y hacer mi tarea."-

-Kaoru, quiero una respuesta-

Y como accediendo la peticion de Kaidoh, como una revelacion divina, algo hizo que todos se volvieran hacia un lugar especifico del salon, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros...mas sorprendidos todavia, ah! y dos chicos (Eiji y Syusuke) con una cara de morvosos que se veia de aqui a USA.

Kaoru solo al darse la vuelta descubrio que era lo que tenia tan distraidos a los demas:  
Ryoma habia salido de la ducha en busca de sus cosas, el problema era que habia salido SIN ROPA.

-niño del demonio.-balabuceó quedamente ya que estaba tan soprendido como todos los demas.

Todos los del club tenian la vista fija en Ryoma, desde Eiji hasta Momoshiro, y era que el pequeñin tenia lo suyo.

Kaoru se fijó en como todas las miradas de los chicos parecian querer comerselo.

Una parte del chico serpiente los entendia, pues Ryoma a pesar de ser pequeño tenia un delicioso cuerpo, un abdomen plano, un lindo trasero...sin embargo, a la otra parte de Kaoru no le gustaba que los demas lo miraran como lo estaban haciendo.

-Basta de exhibisionismos.- gruño tomando su propia toalla y cubriendo a Ryoma con ella, seguidamente lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo de vuelta a la ducha.

-¿que haces serpiente¡dejame!- musitó contrariado, ese chico lo estaba tratando como un bebé y eso no le gustaba, ademas, lehabia arruinado los planes, cada dia lo odiaba mas.

El mayor lo puso en el suelo.

-Estoy salvandote malagradecido. Un segundo mas y serias comida de buitres.-declaró algo sonrojado.

Ryoma sonrió mas descaradamente.

-Se que mi anatomia es irresistible pero...¿podrias traerme mi ropa?-

El ojiazul frunció el ceño, salió y cuando volvió tenia la ropa del chico en las manos.

-Toma.-

Echizen se vistió enfrente de Kaoru el que tuvo que desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz de haber logrado su meta: llamar la atencion de ojivioleta.

Cuando terminó de ponerse le ropa se dispuso a salir, pero Kaidoh puso una mano en su pecho evitando que lo hiciera y abrió la llave de la ducha mojando nuevamente a Ryoma con todo y ropa.

-Eso es para la proxima vez que quieras desnudarte enfrente de todos, exhibicionista arrogante.- dijo y salió sin darle tiempo a Ryoma para reclamarle algo.

Kaoru fue a recoger sus cosas sin embargo todas las vistas se fijaron en él.

-Nya, Kaoru¿para que te lo llevaste? lo fueras dejado alli.- reclamó Eiji que tenia el descaro de admitir que habia estado buseandose a Ryoma.

-Fshss.- siseó molesto Kaoru por el comentario.

Momoshiro se le quedó viendo al chico serpiente al igual que Sadaharu que lo miraba ceñudo.

Eiji por el contrario ante la respuesta de su kouhai puso cara picara.

-No te molestes, ademas nosotros no sabiamos que te gustaba Ryoma.- susurró bajito pero Kaoru lo escuchó, lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó ligeramente.

-No me gusta.- escupió tomando un color rojo de la furia...o de la verguenza...

Las miradas de todo el club Seigaku estaban una vez mas puestas en él.

-sueltalo.- ordenó Syuichiroh acercandose a escena.

Kaidoh bajó lentamente a a Eiji y salió de alli sin decir nada mas.

Mas atras salió un Ryoma empapado y enojado maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿que miran?- cuestionó de malas pulgas y salió por el mismo lugar por el cual hace un instante habia salido la serpiente.

-"Mamushi se esta tomando su trabajo muy enserio..."-pensó Momoshiro mirando por la puerta entreabierta.

-Sadaharu...-llamó por lo bajo Syusuke, el mencionado por el contrario a él se mostraba mas calmado y nada soprendido.- Kaoru...-empezó a decir.

-Si.- respondió simplemente.-no creo que sea nada importante.-Susurró.- las posibilidades de que eso sea correcto son de 0.-

-¿dije algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente el neko aos demas chicos que se quedaron en silencio.- Nya! no lo sabia!- empezó a llorar a cantaros el pelirojo de una manera dramatica.

-Calmate.- lo consolo el ojiverde.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy.-anunció Fuji caminando hacia la puerta y dandole una patada "accidentalmente" al bolso de Tezuka que estaba cerca.

-Yo tambien.- Sadaharu tomó sus cosas y se marchó pensativo. Ya sabia que era lo que tenia tan diferente a Kaidoh.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Creo que despues de esto seré millonario...Bueno, mas que ahora, tendre que empezar a regalar dinero.- Pensaba el chico del ego infinito sentado frente a su superlaptop valorada en diez millones de yenes, que hasta era capaz de traerle el desayuno a la cama.- 58.562.345 visitas, jamas pense que seria tan popular.-

Y es que la idea del web site era una de las mejores que habia pensado antes, pero eso si, era tan perfecta como él.

OoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOoOoOooo

-Eiji, deja de saltar en la cama.- decia Oishi que revisaba su correo electronico y el ruido le fastidiaba.

-Hmp!- hizo un puchero el nekoalgo desilusionado y se sentó en la cama de Syuichiroh, pero casi al instante empezó de nuevo a saltar.

-Eiji te vas a lastimar- le advirtió el ojiverde sin mirarlo, sentado enfrente de la computadora que se hallaba en su habitacion. Pero el neko no le hizo caso.

Cronch!

Cronch!

Cronch!

-No saltes en la cama.- respitió haciendo click en una publicidad sin querer.

Cronch!

Cronch!

Cronch!

-Eiji te vas a...-

Cronch!

Pack!

Splack!

-Lastimar.-

El ojiazul en una de sus saltos habia tropezado con la cabezera de la cama y caido al suelo.

-SYUICHIROH!!!-llamó con lagrimitas en los ojos sentadnse en el piso, el mencionado se levantó y se arrodillo al lado de él.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado acariciando su cabellera roja.

-No- respondió casi empezando a llorar. Limpiandose las lagrimas con la camisa de Oishi que en ese momento llevaba puesta.

El ojiverde tenia que aceptar que aquella era una de las imagenes mas bellas que hubiese visto en su vida: la imagen de Eiji encogido en el suelo, cubierto solo con una camisa de él y sus largas piernas desnudas.

Trató de recuperar su pose de madre...ejem, digo, de padre adnegado.

-Por eso te digo que no saltes en la cama Eiji, te puedes hacer daño, pero nunca me haces caso.- lo reprendió.

El pelirojo puso una cara de reproche inmediatamente.

-Nya! tu no me quieres!!!- si lo hicieras no me regañarias, Syusuke nunca lo hace!!- bramó enfadado.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fria para Syuichiroh que bajo la cabeza, no le gustaba que lo comparara con el castaño, siempre decia cosas como: "Syusuke me llevó a tal lugar" o "Syusuke me compró un helado" "Syusuke me quiere mucho" y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿donde te lastimaste?-preguntó tratando de olvidarse de lo antes dicho.

-Aqui.- dijo señalando unos rasguños en su rodilla.

Syuichiroh bajó la mirada y le besó la herida dejando la herida al pelirrojo algo sorprendido, ascendiendo hasta los muslos donde deposito mas besos (n/a: debo recordarles que aparte de la ropa interior, lo unico que tiene Eiji puesto es la camisa de Oishi, por cierto, este ultimo solo esta vestido con un pantalon)

Eiji cerró los ojos, disfrutando los mimos de su koi que lo dejaban aturdido, luego los abrió pasando la vista por el lugar.

-Syusuke!!- dijo de pronto el pelirojo y Oishi se detubo a mirarlo confundido.

-Que?!-exclamó enarcando una ceja.

-Tengo..que decirle.-Balbuceó.

-Eiji ¿que dices?-

-¡mira!- dijo señalando la pantalla de la computadora.

Syuichiroh abrió los ojos asombrado y se acercó al monitor.

La vision era soprendente: una foto enorme adornaba la pagina web, alli se podia ver mas que claro a dos personajes conocidos: Tezuka y Momoshiro abrazados en un rincon de lo que parecia ser una cuarto.

El ojiverde luego apretó la flecha de "abajo" en la computadora y su mandibula se desencajo totalmente.

-Eiji...- pero el pelirojo no pudo decir nada, ya Eiji estaba llamando por telefono y obviamente no habia visto la ultima foto.

Eiji¿Sadaharu?

Inui:¿que pasa¿por qué tan alterado?

Eiji: Es que...no si decirle a Syu-chan lo que vi, pero (emocionado) yo...el capitan...Momo...

Inui: Eiji calmate, no te estoy entendiendo.

Eiji: Capitan...Momo...cogió...rincón...

El ojiazul estaba tan emocionado que atropellaba las palabras.

Inui: No comprendo.

Eiji (alterado): Capitan...Momo...cogió... rincon.

Sadaharu no entendia nada, pero ye, mas o menos tenia la idea.

Inui: ok, ya entendí, adios!

Colgó el telefono, aquello era informacion util, tenia que escribirlo, pero...tenia que decirselo a alguien o moriria de la emoción.

Inui¿Kaoru?

Kaoru se quedó congelado. ¿lo habia llamado para hablarle de la proposicion de la tarde?

Kaoru: Que pasa?-

Inui: Tengo algo que decirte.

A kaoru se le paro la respiracion, solamente estaba cruzando los dedos por que no fuera lo que el estaba pensando.

Kaoru¿que?

Inui: Es que Eiji me dijo que Tezuka...que Tezuka se cogió a un mono en el rincon.

Kaoru: O.O

Inui: Kaoru...

Kaoru: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(n/a colgó)

Kaidoh se quedó sorprendido, nunca espero algo asi de alguien, mucho menos de Tezuka, tenia que decirselo a alguien.

Kaoru: Fshss ¿imbecil?

Momo: Que pasa Mamushi?

Kaoru: Fshss, es que fhsss...Tezuka...cogió...Momo...Fshsss

Momo¿moco?

Kaoru: No! fshsss mono.

Momo¿Moustro?

Kaoru: No...fshsss...Mono.

Momo¿ah?

Kaoru: BURRO!!!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Momoshiro se quedó de piedra, aunque se imaginaba algo asi, pero lo del mono...eso no se lo imaginaba.

Momo¿Ryoma?

Ryoma: Eh? PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Rayos- musitó el moreno marcando otro numero.

Momo: Kamio?

Kamio: Que quieres?

Momo: es que te queria decir algo.

Kamio: lo que tengas que decir dilo rapido que estoy en mi bailoterapia.

Momo: Es que Tezuka...jijijiji.

Takeshi no podia aguantar la risa.

Kamio: Habla rapido.

Momo: que Tezuka se cogió a un mono que lo tenia como un burro, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Kaoru, que seguro le dijo Sadaharu, que seguro le dijo el chismoso de Eiji...

Kamio: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akira duró unos segundos en volver a marcar.

Kamio: Ibu?

Ibu¿que pasa¿no deberias estar en tu bailoterapia?

Kamio: El caso que tengo algo que decirte.

Ibu: Kamio, estoy ocupado en mi meditacion, quiera adquirir el decimo sentido.

Kamio: Es urgente!!

Ibu (suspirando resignado): Habla.

Kamio: Es que Momoshiro me dijo, que le dijo Mamushi, que dijo Sadaharu, que le dijo Eiji...

Ibu¿Eiji?

Kamio: El acrobata.

Ibu: Ah!

Kamio: Que Tezuka lo hizo con un burro que estaba de lo mas mono.

Ibu: vaya! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-"buda, perdoname, pero voy a tener que dejar la meditacion para mandar un mensaja de vida o muerte.- Hizo una reverencia y marcó el telefono.

Ibu¿Tachibanna?

Kippei: Que pasa?

Ibu: Es que me dieron un mensaje y bueno...

Kippei¿no deberias estar en tu meditacion?

Ibu: Esto es realmente importante.

Kippei: De acuerdo.

Ibu: es que Kamio me dijo que...

Kippei: que...

Ibu: que Tezuka lo hace como un mono, pero con el acrobata se pone burro.

Kippei: O.O PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tachibanna pensó un momento la informacion.

Kippei¿Atobe?

Keigo¿para que osas molestarme, microbio?

Kippei: Tengo informacion de Tezuka.

Keigo: DIME!!!

Kippei: que Tezuka lo hace coomo un acrobata, pero Momo lo pone burro.

Keigo: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Keigo volvió su vista a su laptop, tenia que enviarle un e-mail a Oshitari, pero no podia hacer ruido...

A su lado en la cama su victima del momento descansaba, el chico dormilon se encontraba en unicos brazos que aparte de los de él eran dignos de tocar el menor: los brazos de Morfeo.

-Jiroh...-

No importaba, mañana abria tiempo suficiente para repartir volantes y fotos para toda la Seigaku, y si alcanzaba, para todo Japon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOOOoO

_Querido Diario: _

_Se que escribí que no volveria a hacer esto mas...pero...estoy confundido._

_Estoy de vuelta en mi habitacion, con una gruesa manta y karupin a mi lado, me siento realmente bien, aunque estoy enojado._

_Estoy molesto, no entiendo por que estas cosas me pasan solo a mi._

_Primero ese miserable de Momo-sempai se comporta muy raro con el capitan, lo que no me deberia interesar si no fuera porque...porque...demonios! no se por que me tiene que interesar!!!_

_Despues está la lagartija esa, por que demonios tuvo que arruinar mi plan...Pero ahora el esta bajo mi mando¿como no se me ocurrio esto antes? si hubiese sabido que al estar enfermo hubiese pasado esto lo hubiese intentado antes._

_Aunque realmente me siento mal, de hecho veo doble, pero no importa, esto es el paraiso._

_Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti diario:_

_1.¿Momo tiene algo con el capitan?_

_2.¿Karupin tendra pulgas?_

_3.¿Por que la serpiente frustró mi plan?_

_4.¿Sadaharu tiene algo con Kaidoh?_

-¿me gusta Momo-sempai?-una voz que no era la suya lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Momoshiro?- el susodicho sonrió, habia estado leyendo lo que el pequeño escribia a sus espaldas.

-¿Que me dices¿Te gusto Ryoma Echizen?-

Frunció el ceño. ¿como rayos Momo habia entrado en su habitacion?

**Fin del capitulo!**

**Bien, las posibles respuestas a las posibles pregunta que posiblemente se estaran haciendo:**

**1.Lo de la enfermedad de Ryoma se los explico en el siguiente cap en un flash back, al igual que lo de la habitacion del ojidorado.**

**2.Si, estoy loca.**

**3.Si, aun no me llega la inspiracion y por eso escribi esta...cosa mal trabajada.**


End file.
